LOTR: With some MAJOR changes!
by Nebula Dragon
Summary: Two teenage girls get pulled into the world of Middle Earth and find themselves up to their (pointed) ears in the adventure of a lifetime!


Lord Of The Rings.  
(With some changes.)  
By: Kayla McKee and Laura McCrumb  
(Originally by J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
"Two tickets for Lord Of The Rings, please!" Is how our story starts. An unusual start to any story, but then, our story is most unusual. It begins on December the 19th. Two teenage, human, girls had gone to see a movie. Kayla McKee and Laura McCrumb were both rather tall and had golden brown hair; they were both 16 (Kayla being one month older than Laura).  
"Here's your tickets, young elf." Said the Man behind the ticket counter with a wink.  
Kayla smiled, "Thank you, how much?"  
The man smiled again, "No charge for elves."  
The two bewildered girls walked into the theater and were about to sit down when Laura grabbed Kayla's arm.  
"Kayla!" She exclaimed, "I've seen that man before! On the movie posters, remember?? He looks exactly like..."  
"Gandalf!" finished Kayla.  
Both girls fell into an astonished silence before in unison they said, "Nah! Let's get popcorn!"  
It was as they were digging around in their pockets and pulling out all their change that it happened. They made the wish.  
Laura held out her hand with change in it and Kayla said, "He called us elves.... strange old guy, wasn't he? I wish! I wish we were elves! It would be so cool to go to Middle Earth and go on the quest!"  
No sooner had Kayla finished her sentence than a golden ring fell onto to Laura's outstretched hand. Both girls gazed at the ring for a moment and suddenly writing was illuminated on the ring. It was a strange indecipherable writing. The ring started to glow and the two girls were engulfed in the light.  
When the light faded, it was certain that they weren't in a movie theater any longer. They found themselves falling a few feet and landing in the middle of a group of men, dwarfs and elves! Their jeans and T-shirts had been replaced by green Elvin clothing, though they had not yet realized this.  
Their sudden appearance, as you might guess, greatly surprised the council. And dwarfs do not take surprises very well. A particularly bad tempered dwarf yelled, "Saruman's spies!" and swung his ax at the two girls.  
"Duck Kayla!" Yelled Laura, jumping out of the way herself.  
"Ah!" Yelled Kayla, "Evil guy with an axe!" she jumped just out of reach of his swing.  
An elf with long blonde hair stepped foreword. "Stop! Don't cause them any harm," he said.  
"Ooh, he's cute..." Whispered Kayla.  
Gandalf the wizard also stood up, "Gimli, put away your axe. Sit down please, Legolas," The dwarf scowled but sat down, the elf sat down as well. Then Gandalf turned to an elf standing in the center of the semicircle. "What kind of odd elves are these, Elrond?" He asked.  
The elf looked puzzled for a moment, "I have no idea," he said finally.  
"Hang on... elves?? Us?" Said Laura.  
"Where are we?" Asked Kayla.  
"In Rivendell, home of the elves." Replied Legolas.  
"R-Rivendell?!" Stuttered Kayla.  
"And, I might add, interrupting some very important business!!" Growled Gimli.  
"Well, sorry! Mr. Hagrid!" Retorted Kayla.  
Gimli suddenly became very confused. "What's a Hagrid?"  
"You know, Harry Potter? The giant?" Said Laura.  
"Oh my god!" Said Kayla, "Is there a Jack in the Box around here?! Please say yes!!"  
By now the entire counsel was very confused.  
"You mean to say that you've never heard of McDonalds??" Said Laura.  
"I had a second cousin named McDonald!" Volunteered a hobbit.  
"Enough!" said Elrond, "What are your names, and where do you come from?"  
"I'm Kayla! From Virginia, Born in New Hampshire."  
"I'm Laura, also from Virginia."  
Gandalf thought a moment before speaking, "I have never heard of this Virginia. Is it an elfish town?"  
"We're not elves!" Said Kayla, touching her ear as she spoke. But it was indeed a pointed ear that she felt, "S-see?.... Oh no..." she looked down at her clothes, they were elfish.  
"Oh no? Oh no." Said Laura, touching her ear as well and feeling the same pointed tip.  
"T-this can't be," stuttered Kayla.  
'It apparently can, and has." Said Elrond.  
"Do you have a problem with elves?" Said Legolas.  
"N-no!" Replied both girls together. They were still trying desperately to recover from the shock of the pointed ears and Elvin clothing.  
"Well I do!" Said Gimli, "And I will not have two elves barging in on this private council meeting!" Gimli was again getting angry, he did not approve of the new arrivals, especially since they happened to be elves. He also did not approve of wasting time with questions 'they are obviously working for Saruman' he thought to himself.  
Aragorn raised his hand "Calm yourself Gimli. Please tell me, are you friend or foe?"  
Laura paused before replying, "We are a friend of all who oppose Mordor and the eye of Sauron."  
There was a moment's silence. The members of the council seemed to be deciding whether they believed what they had been told. Gandalf stared at his staff, deep in thought. Gimli was scowling and stroking his axe, which made Laura and Kayla very nervous indeed. Aragorn also seemed to be in deep thought.  
Legolas was the first to speak. "Very well. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Son of the Eleven King of Mirkwood."  
Everyone else introduced themselves after Legolas.  
Kayla and Laura were relieved that the council, and especially Legolas, had believed them. Gimli was still scowling and cradling his axe, but they had quickly lost fear of that.  
"Isn't Legolas hot?" Whispered Kayla to Laura.  
"No kidding," Replied Laura.  
"Why are you here in Rivendell, Laura and Kayla?" asked Elrond curiously.  
"We have no idea how we got here exactly," Said Kayla.  
"And don't know why either." Finished Laura.  
Kayla thought for a moment, "Oh! The wish! The wish we made at the movie theater!"  
"So many strange words. I think they're working for Saruman!" Said Gimli.  
"But, we must have made that same wish a thousand times," Said Laura, completely ignoring Gimli, "What was different this time?"  
Both girls suddenly looked down at the ring, which was still lying flat on Laura's palm. A sudden realization struck them both. This was the one ring, the ring of power.  
"They have the ring!" Squeaked Frodo, one of the hobbits.  
"How did you get that ring?" Boromir asked.  
"Don't touch it Laura! It's evil!" Said Kayla suddenly.  
Laura quickly went over and set the ring down on the podium in front of Elrond. "I remember. I remember what that thing did to Gollum."  
"Answer!" Demanded Boromir impatiently, "How did you get that ring? A moment ago Frodo had it!"  
"Again," replied the girls, "We have no idea. We didn't even know what really was until a few moments ago."  
"Do not listen to them Elrond!" Said Gimli.  
"They told you, they are not working for Saruman!" Said Legolas who was getting quite annoyed with the dwarf, "What proof do you have that they lie?"  
"Quiet elf!" Snapped Gimli, "I do not take orders from you!" Gimli again brought his axe out.  
"And Elrond does not from you." Replied Legolas.  
With a mighty dwarf yell, Gimli swung his great axe. But, as quickly as lightning, Aragorn drew his own sword and stopped Gimli's axe in mid- swing.  
"Stop this foolishness, Gimli," Said Aragorn.  
"They show no desire for the ring, in fact gave it to us quite willingly, and are no threat to us." Added Gandalf.  
"Maybe since they had the ring they are its bearers." Said Legolas.  
By now, Gimli, who had a terribly short temper anyway, was very annoyed with Legolas, "You and your stupid elf theories!" He snorted.  
"Will you stop it already!?" Said Kayla.  
"He's only trying to help!!" Added Laura.  
Legolas was shocked. "Thank you..." he said.  
"He's so nice," whispered Kayla, "He's the only one standing up for us."  
"Now, how did the ring get us from the movie theater to Rivendell?" Laura asked.  
Kayla thought for a few moments then sighed, "That's one mystery I'll never solve."  
"Hang on." Said Boromir, "A what eater?"  
"A theater," Replied Laura, "Cinema,"  
"You know, where you go to see movies? Oh yeah, movies aren't made yet... duh... never mind." Said Kayla.  
Once again the entire council was thoroughly confused.  
"Enough." Said Elrond finally, "To business."  
Two chairs were drawn up among the elves. Kayla and Laura sat down.  
"There is no choice but to destroy the ring." Said Gandalf.  
"I will take the ring." Said Frodo.  
Aragorn stood and walked over to stand behind Frodo. "Then I will help you. You have my sword."  
Legolas also stood and walked over to stand beside Aragorn. "And my bow."  
"And MY axe!!" Said Gimli triumphantly. He went to stand beside Frodo, much to the disappointment of Legolas.  
Laura stood up then too, "What about us?" she asked.  
Another elf stood up and said, "Since these young elves also bore the ring, we believe they should accompany the fellowship as well."  
Kayla jumped up in excitement "Us? Really?! Awesome!"  
Everyone turned around to stare at her in astonishment.  
"Ahem..." she said, "sorry," and quickly sat back down.  
Legolas nodded, "They as well have my bow."  
"Thank god!" whispered Kayla under her breath.  
Gimli snorted "Humph! I shall not help them! They are elves. And they work for Saruman!"  
"We do not!" Said Laura.  
"You are getting on my nerves." Said Kayla.  
"They have told you and the rest of the council that they do not." Replied Legolas.  
"Are you challenging me?" Said the angry dwarf.  
"They have given up the ring freely. What more proof do you want?" Said Aragorn.  
Gimli was silent.  
"Anyways... When will we leave?" Asked Frodo.  
"On the 'morrow." Elrond said.  
With that, the council ended. Elves, dwarfs, humans and hobbits left to prepare for the long journey, either with the fellowship, or back to their homes to report the decision of the council to their leader. Laura and Kayla wandered out with the rest of the group to explore Rivendell.  
Only about five elves stayed in the council room, including Legolas.  
"Ooh, Legolas," said the other elves, "You're infatuated with them!"  
Legolas, however, was deep in thought and not paying attention to the other elves.  
"Legolas??" Said the elves, "Are you listening?"  
Legolas was still deep in thought "Hm? Yeah..." He said distractedly.  
The elves looked at each other and then left the room, leaving Legolas to his thoughts. ****************************************************************************  
  
While Legolas was deep in thought, Kayla and Laura were discovering the wonders to be found in Rivendell. They wandered for hours and counted the waterfalls, sang with the elves, and laughed.  
In the Early afternoon, Elrond showed the girls to adjoining rooms in which they could sleep.  
Sleep, however, was far from their thoughts. The council, Legolas, and the long journey ahead were foremost on their minds. They sat in Kayla's room discussing the hard journey that they finally gotten a chance to partake in themselves.  
"Do you know how to fight with a sword?" Asked Laura curiously. "I can use a bow... kind of...."  
"Not exactly," Replied Kayla, "But I can use a chakram!"  
"Maybe Legolas can teach us!" Said Laura hopefully.  
"Yeah!" Chimed in Kayla.  
There was a moments silence before Laura said "um.... Kayla? Do Elves have chakrams?"  
Kayla paused a moment, she had not considered that possibility herself "I hope so," She said finally.  
It seemed Elrond had read their minds, because he walked into the room a moment later laden down with bows, swords, arrows and, yes, even a chakram. "I have brought you weapons for the journey." He said.  
After careful inspection Laura said "I choose a bow and a sword." She held up two fine pieces and then waited for Kayla to make her choice.  
"They have a chakram!" Said Kayla in delight.  
Laura smiled, she had seen it already.  
"I'll choose that and a sword." Finished Kayla, picking them up.  
"Very well," Said Elrond, gathering up the remainder of the weapons, "They are yours to keep."  
A few moments were spent admiring their new shining weapons and then Laura said "Thank you."  
"Yeah, Thanks!" Said Kayla, "Oh! Elrond.... Where is Legolas? Can we see him?"  
"Yeah! Maybe he can teach me how to shoot better!" Said Laura  
"He's really nice." Continued Kayla, "I want to thank him for what he did... You know, standing up for us."  
Elrond smiled and then said "He wishes to see you as well. He is waiting outside."  
"Really??" Said both girls in astonishment. There was a great clang as their newly given weapons were set hastily down and the young elves raced outside at close to lightning speed.  
Elrond smiled and chuckled to little to himself. Then went to see that all was in order for the trip to begin.  
The two girls found Legolas standing by a tall Cherry tree that had just come into full blossom with its beautiful pink flowers. Both girls smiled when they saw him.  
"There he is," Said Kayla.  
"He's even cuter now." Replied Laura  
Kayla grinned, "You're not kidding, wow what a stud."  
Any further conversation between the two was cut off by Legolas who had obviously heard their voices. Seeing that he had noticed them, they went over to him and exchanged greetings and nervous smiles.  
"You....wanted to see us?" Said Laura.  
"We wanted to.... see you," Started Kayla.  
Both fell silent. "heh, yes I did." Replied Legolas nervously.  
There was an awkward silence for a moment. Each wondering what the other would say.  
"We want to thank you-" Said Kayla nervously.  
"For, for standing up for us." Finished Laura.  
"It's quite all right." Said Legolas smiling, he looked as though he was debating something with himself, but the girls couldn't tell what. There was another awkward silence.  
"So...." Said Laura at last, "What did you want to see us for?" She asked, trying to conceal her hopefulness.  
"Um....Well-I...." Started Legolas, but he was interrupted suddenly by the appearance of Aragorn.  
"Legolas." He said "We have much planning to do," he nodded courteously to Laura and Kayla and then left again.  
Legolas paused for a moment then sighed and said "If you'll excuse me.... I must go."  
"Darn." Muttered Kayla sadly.  
"Stupid Strider. I wonder what he was going to say..." Said Laura.  
"Yeah...." Replied Kayla. Both girls looked after him in wonderment but he did not hesitate or turn around. Except for once, he looked over his shoulder as he was about to pass out of sight. And they thought they could see the faintest traces of blush on his Elfish face. ****************************************************************************  
Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas talked long into the night, and so Laura and Kayla didn't get a chance to see or speak to him, which greatly disappointed them. They talked through dinner about what it was that Legolas might have wanted to say, but could do no more than guess. They went to sleep still thinking about it and determined to find out for sure the next day.  
Kayla woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Partially thanks to Laura and partially because she wanted to see Legolas again.  
"Come on!" Said Laura, "It's already 7:30! Everyone else has already finished breakfast!"  
Kayla jumped out of bed and started running down the hall towards the breakfast area, but Laura caught her arm "Hang on!" She said, "You might want to change out of your nightgown first."  
Laura went back to her room to finish packing what she would need for the long journey ahead. Ten minutes later both girls wandered into the large dining room to find no food set out and not a single person around. The girls wandered outside and found that the members of the council, all but the ones in the fellowship, had returned to the kingdoms whence they had come.  
Not long after the departure of the council members, Kayla and Laura saw Legolas for the first time that morning. but didn't get a chance to speak to him. Elrond then hurried them off and informed them that they had one hour before they were to start their journey.  
"One Hour!!!" Moaned Kayla, "What about breakfast?!"  
They were shown to the kitchen.  
"Wow! Big kitchen!" Exclaimed Kayla, looking around, "Ok, my favorite meal of the day!!!! I'll make myself some eggs, and bacon, and a big glass of milk.....ooh, oranges! My fav.! Hey Laura! You want anything??"  
Laura was not quite as enthusiastic as Kayla was about breakfast. "Um... I'll just have some eggs..." She replied.  
"That's it?! jeez..." Said Kayla. She had gotten out a number of pans of various sizes and was now going through the pantry piling up different foodstuffs. "I can only cook breakfast stuff..." She went on, and she leaned over her frying pan and smelt the eggs, "Hmmm..... Yummy.. almost done!"  
Five minutes of waiting and Kayla said "ah....done!"  
"Smells good.." Said Laura. There were stacks of eggs, and piles of bacon, and it all smelled wonderful.  
"Here ya go." She put down two plates, one piled high with eggs and another stacked with bacon, and a few orange slices as well. Laura brought in two tall glasses of milk, and the girls sat down. "Ittarakimasu!!" Said Kayla and immediately the food on her plate disappeared. She shoveled the food into her mouth as fast as she possibly could.  
Laura had barely just picked up her first fork-full of eggs and sat staring at Kayla. "Um..... Kayla, you might want to slow it down a bit..." She said slowly.  
Kayla swallowed and took a sip of her milk. "Sorry, but i want to see that hottie Legolas!"  
"Ehem..."  
Both girls looked up to see Legolas standing in front of them, and blushing. Kayla stopped eating, a forkful half way to her mouth. Laura almost choked taking a sip of her milk.  
"Elrond has sent me to tell you that it is ten minutes time until we depart on our great journey." Legolas said, and the blush faded slightly from his face.  
They girls quickly cleaned up and escorted Legolas back to where Elrond waited. What they needed had already been brought down and the girls were to carry a single bag, though not lightly loaded, along the way as well as their weaponry. This was the same load that everyone else carried. Except Laura and Legolas, since they both had bows, they were to each carry a quiver of arrows as well. The group was ready and so, with a final parting word, the fellowship started their adventure at last.  
"Safe journey and luck be with you!" Called Elrond behind them.  
"Luck! Bah!" Muttered Gimli aloud. He obviously did not hold with superstition.  
"Luck! Bah!" Said Kayla mimicking Gimli. Luckily, the dwarf did not hear her mockery or there would have been another loud argument after barely five minutes of walking.  
"He sounds like an old Billy goat!" Whispered Laura to Kayla.  
"I thought he was one...." Said Kayla in pretend confusion. Both girls laughed and Gimli snorted, annoyed that the two elves should find anything amusing. He didn't know that he was the amusing thing.  
Legolas, however, overheard their comments and smiled.  
Kayla saw his smile and said "Hey! Wait up, Legolas!" She ran to catch up with him, Laura was not far behind.  
When both had caught up with him and the three were walking side-by- side Laura said "What were you going to say yesterday?"  
"Don't talk to them!" Said Gimli suddenly, "They'll put a spell on you!!"  
"Will everyone stop interrupting!!!!" Said Kayla impatiently.  
"Dwarf! Enough!" Said Legolas, who was starting to become annoyed with the dwarf again.  
"I'll cut your head off elf!" Said Gimli angrily, "That would save them the trouble of bewitching you! Do not speak to me in such a tone!"  
"Here we go again...." Said Laura with a sigh.  
"Do not insult an elf!" Said Legolas.  
"He is not alone." Said Kayla, stepping in front of Legolas, "You will be dead before you strike."  
Laura also stepped in front of Legolas and she pulled out her sword, which shone in her hand. "We may have his bow, but he has my sword." She replied calmly.  
"And my chakram." Added Kayla, Taking it out and raising it.  
Legolas stared in amazement at the two young elves that had, needlessly but still, stepped out to defend him and his honor.  
"Will all of you stop your childish fighting!" Said an exasperated Boromir.  
"With all this noise," Said Gandalf, "You will draw every Orc within a hundred miles!"  
"O-orcs?" Said Sam uncertainly.  
Gimli raised his axe anyway.  
"You touch Legolas," Said Kayla coolly, "And I'll cut your beard off."  
Gimli hesitated at the mention of his beard.  
"Enough!" Said Aragorn, and there was a note of finality in his voice, "Friends, do not fight. Save your battles for the Orcs."  
Gimli scowled but put away his axe, and as soon as Gimli had withdrawn his weapon, Laura and Kayla gladly sheathed theirs.  
Legolas was still staring at them.  
"shall we be off then?" Said Frodo.  
"Yes!" Said Aragorn.  
"are you ok, Legolas?" Said Kayla.  
Legolas considered pointing out to them that he had not been harmed and no weapon had been swung, but instead he replied, "You two were amazing!"  
Both of the young elves smiled and Kayla said after a moment, "Come on, Let's get going."  
The Fellowship started off again and by mid-morning had traveled far from the safe-haven of Rivendell.  
Around noon the fellowship stopped for the first time to rest, And Legolas fed Bill, the horse.  
"Isn't he amazing, Kayla?" Said Laura Both girls were looking at him fondly. Along the way, they had gotten to know Legolas a lot better and both decided that they liked him extremely well, even more than they had to begin with, if that was possible. Legolas suddenly looked up and both girls looked away, pretending that they had not been staring. Legolas smiled, elves have very keen sight.  
"Time to eat!" Called Laura.  
Everyone sat down to enjoy elf cooking once again, except Gimli. "I will not touch any of the stuff this elf makes!" Said the dwarf shortly.  
Laura handed out plates and Legolas got the first serving. "Here Legolas." She said and handed Kayla the second serving. It was ramen noodles, for which Laura had a homemade recipe. Kayla started to eat them just as fast as she had eaten her breakfast. Ramen noodles were the girls' favorite food.  
"I've never seen a dish like this!" Exclaimed Legolas, "What is it?"  
"Ramen noodles." Replied Laura, "And elf favorite where we come from." She added with a wink to Kayla.  
Legolas tried a little, then said, "I can see why!" And quickly ate the rest.  
"Hmm! Defiantly!" Said Kayla with a smile.  
"Humph! Elves!" Said Gimli. But everyone seemed to be enjoying Laura's homemade elf favorite. Everyone but Gimli.  
The fellowship soon started walking again and before long, Gimli's stomach started to growl.  
Kayla looked at her plate. She had been saving what remained of her ramen noodles. "Here, you can have the rest." she said and handed the plate to Gimli. Gimli scowled, but took the plate gratefully.  
After a few more minutes of walking Laura said "Um... Legolas?"  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Can you teach us how to speak elfish?" Laura ventured nervously.  
"We don't know very much." Said Kayla, "We use mostly the common tongue in Virginia."  
"I would be honored." Said Legolas with a smile, and he started to sing:  
  
"O mor henion i dhu: ( From darkness I understand the night)  
Ely siriar, El sila (dreams flow , a star shines)  
Ai! Aniron Undomiel (Ah! I desire Evenstar)  
  
Tiro! El eria e mor. ( Look! A star rises out of the darkness)  
I 'lir en el luitha uren. ( The song of the star enchants my heart)  
Ai! Aniron. ( Ah! I desire..)"  
  
Both girls learned the song with surprising speed, and many others that Legolas knew as well.  
After many more hours of walking, the travelers had a difficult decision to make. The paths that they were to take to reach Mordor  
"Let us go to the Mines of Moria!" Said Gimli.  
"The Mines of Moria will be a better route." Agreed Frodo.  
"I do not agree!" Said Legolas, "Danger lies in the darkness there!"  
"The ring-bearer has decided." Said Gandalf sadly, "We are approaching the mines! Be wary, we do not know what lies beyond the gates."  
They actually did not reach the mines until the late afternoon. At first no one could see any kind of a door but Gimli threw up his hands and said "Here we are!!"  
Kayla rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
Laura, however, looked around and then replied, "It's a flat wall...."  
"Ok...." Said Legolas, who had noticed that too.  
"If I remember correctly." Said Gandalf, "There should be a secret entrance right around... Here!" Suddenly the moon, which had risen rather early that evening came out from behind a cloud and a door appeared. It was illuminated in silver and around the top of the door were written some strange words. They seemed to be in an ancient form of elfish. Only Gandalf and Laura (Who had read the book so many times, that she had nearly memorized it) could translate anything written on that part of the door, Kayla knew it, but not well enough to remember it all.  
Laura recited the phrase over the door:  
"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend, And Enter."  
  
"I know the password!" Said Kayla suddenly.  
Again, everyone present turned to stare at her, except Laura and Gandalf. Gandalf was examining the doors, and Laura had been expecting it was coming.  
"Yeah," Replied Laura, "It's easy though; a riddle."  
"How do you know the password??" Demanded Gimli, for he did not know it himself.  
"Speak Friend and enter! Besides, it's elfish!" Replied Kayla.  
"It's Saruman's henchmen I tell ya!!" Announced Gimli.  
Laura was about to say something in reply when Gandalf interrupted her.  
"Silence." He said, "I know the password as well." Gandalf approached the large stone doors, pressed his staff against them and said, "Naur An Edraith Ammen! Naur Dan I Naurhoth! Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen."  
Nothing Happened. There was complete silence for a moment.  
"Nope, that's not it." Said the girls in unison.  
Gimli was getting annoyed again. "If you are so smart, tell us the password!"  
"I've had it up to here" Said Legolas, holding his slender hand a foot above Gimli's head, "with your Saruman thing!"  
Laura and Kayla both raised their hands and together they said "Mellon!" and the large stone doors creaked slowly open.  
"Incredible..." Said Legolas, staring at the open door.  
"How would a servant of Sauron know the password Gimli?" Asked Aragorn suddenly.  
"Yeah!" Said Kayla, who could think of no other thing to say.  
Gimli just mumbled for a few minutes, but they could make out two actual words in between all his muttering. "Dark Magic"  
Laura rolled her eyes "The only one who possesses any magic here is Gandalf." "Exactly." Replied Gandalf, "Now let's get this over with!"  
Pippin was throwing rocks in the water, trying to make one skip (which he wasn't very good at) when Aragorn grabbed his arm.  
"Don't disturb the water!" Said Aragorn, looking around, "Something is not right about this place." He released Pippin's arm but continued to gaze around him.  
"Inside then!" Said Gimli, rubbing his hands together, "And then, young elves, you will see the grand home of the Dwarfs!"  
"Oh no..." Said Kayla quietly, "Remember this part?"  
"All too well," Replied Laura.  
"Hey you guys!" Said Kayla suddenly, "When Legolas says 'there's danger, let's keep going,' something like that... listen to him!"  
Legolas stopped walking for a moment, just outside the doors, "There's da-" he stopped what he was saying and stared at Kayla, amazed that she knew what he was going to say before he even said it.  
"Warning! Listen to him folks! He's smart!" Said Kayla.  
Just then a loud rumbling sound came from the lake and the water started to churn. The ground started shaking as Pippin backed quickly up from the water's edge.  
"Here we go..." said Laura, "Run! Everyone inside!"  
"I can defeat it!" Said Gimli bravely.  
"Come on you stupid goat! It's fifty times your size!!" Kayla said pushing him inside.  
Kayla, Laura and Legolas were the only ones who did not immediately run to the doors. Laura and Legolas both pulled out their bows. A huge creature came bursting out of lake at them. It had a huge ugly head and hundreds of tree-sized tentacles.  
Kayla Pulled out her chakram and threw it at the creature. The creature roared as one of its tentacles was cut off by the chakram.  
"Get inside now!" Yelled Kayla, tossing the chakram again and cutting off another tentacle.  
"We've got to shut it out!!" Yelled Laura in reply.  
"Hey, this is cool!" Said Kayla, catching her chakram with ease, "Comin'!" She yelled and abandoned her position. All three of them retreated to the doors and pushed them closed. "Phew!" said Kayla when the doors were finally closed.  
'Let's get moving then." Said Gandalf after a moment. He said something to his staff and the little rock at the tip of it started to glow.  
They started walking but hadn't gotten more than fifty steps before they stopped.  
"Ah! So good to be home!!" Said Gimli happily.  
"This is no mine..." Said Boromir who was suddenly looking around again.  
Everyone else started to look around as well. Then, looming out of the darkness, they saw the skeletons.  
"It's a graveyard!" He said.  
Legolas examined a skeleton that was close to him, and out of the remains he pulled a tiny arrow. He looked at a moment. "Goblins." He said. He threw down the arrow and pulled out his bow again. Laura did the same.  
"Eww.... I hate this part." Said Kayla with a shudder.  
"Kayla. You know what to do..." Said Laura.  
"Got it!" Said Kayla, " Make sure Frodo has that shield on!" She ran ahead quietly.  
"Right." Said Laura and raised her bow.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Legolas, lowering his bow a little.  
Laura lowered her bow as well, then said, "We've got bigger problems than goblins..."  
Just then, Kayla appeared out of the darkness ahead of them. "Ok," She said, "I checked most of the area. No signs of them yet, but Gollum is up ahead. He's hiding in the rock face up on the left."  
"He escaped??" Asked Frodo in amazement.  
"Escaped? No, they let him go." Replied Laura.  
"Sauron's servants!! I knew it!!" Said Gimli triumphantly.  
Kayla took out her sword, which shone in the darkness, "I am going to kill you." She said.  
"Stop." Said Aragorn.  
"Darn." Mumbled Kayla to herself.  
Gandalf loomed out of the darkness from their left. "We must move quickly. It's a four-day journey through the mines. If we're lucky, we may pass un-noticed." Gandalf moved off down the narrow tunnel.  
"Yeah right," Replied Kayla as they started to follow the old wizard, "If Pippin doesn't touch anything.... We might."  
"What'd I do?!" Asked Pippin.  
"Nothing... Yet." Said Laura. Kayla shivered "I hate this place!" She said, "...No offense, Goat man."  
"Humph." Replied Gimli.  
"Hey, Laura!" Whispered Kayla after a few moments silence.  
"Yeah?" Replied Laura, again lowering her bow, but keeping it ready.  
"Let's ask Legolas what he was gonna tell us the other night." Suggested Kayla.  
"Do you think he'll get a chance to tell us this time?" Asked Laura skeptically.  
"If there aren't any more interruptions!" Replied Kayla, with a glance towards Aragorn.  
"Sh!" Said Gandalf from ahead of them, "Now..... which way..." He mumbled to himself.  
The group had reached a crossroad of tunnels. One tunnel led in each direction in front of them, and with Goblins lurking around, splitting up definitely was not an option.  
"I spoke too soon." Kayla murmured.  
Laura sighed. "Right, Gandalf." Everyone turned to stare at her and she said quickly "The, um, air doesn't smell so stuffy down that way, so there must be an exit of some kind. But the Goblin's are that way too.... um, knowing our luck."  
"How do you know?" Asked Gandalf suspiciously.  
"Lucky guess?" Said Kayla.  
"I've been trying to tell you all-" Started Gimli, but he was interrupted by Legolas.  
"Not A Word, Dwarf!!" Said Legolas.  
"Go Legolas, Go Legolas." Kayla said under her breath. Laura Smiled.  
"Ah!" Said Gandalf suddenly, "Of course! Right!"  
"Here we go..." Said Kayla, she held up her chakram, "Our first big battle..."  
"Nonsense!" Retorted Gimli, "There's nothing here!"  
"...This is gonna be bad." Said Laura, raising her bow.  
"There is danger here," Said Legolas, he also raised his bow.  
"Listen to him people!!" Replied Kayla.  
"No!!" Suddenly with a loud yell, Gimli went running off in the direction of a small room off of the corridor. In the center of the room was a large stone coffin. Gimli fell to his knees and began to shake. Kayla looked down at the ground for a moment and was silent.  
Laura paused a moment before saying "Everyone into that room!"  
As if snapping out of a trace Kayla replied "And don't touch ANYTHING!!!"  
Once everyone was inside, Gandalf started translating the writing on the stone coffin, which was made difficult by the fact that Gimli's arm was covering half of the writing.  
Pippin suddenly bent down and picked up a large volume off of the ground. "What's this?" He mumbled to himself, and he absent-mindedly backed up. directly behind him was a deep well and as he was backing up, he accidentally knocked a bucket down into the well. It fell, dragging a skeleton with it, and the bones and bucket both fell with an almighty clatter!  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at the hobbit.  
"Yet." Repeated Laura.  
Gandalf stood where he was in a silent rage. This seemed to scare the young hobbit the most and he quickly set the book down and stepped away from the well. But the damage had already been done. Barely had the last echoes died away when a great drumming noise reverberated throughout the caverns.  
Boromir, realizing that they had left the doors open, went to pull them shut. He had only just reached the door when an arrow landed in it. He gazed about him, and two more arrows struck the door. He pulled the door closed, not without some difficulty, and turned to the rest of the group. "They have a cave troll!" He said with a note of panic in his voice.  
"Great..." said Kayla sarcastically.  
Everyone else was shocked into silence.  
"We know how to defeat it..." Said Laura uncertainly, "...It's... easy."  
"Easy for you to say!!" Replied Kayla also starting to sound severely panicked.  
Laura made no reply but she pulled out an arrow and fit it into her bow so quickly that the rest barely saw her hand move. Legolas did the same with two arrows.  
The pounding and drumming of many pairs of feet was heard outside the door and, seconds later, Orcs started to burst through it.  
Kayla threw her chakram at the first Orc that got past the door. "Take that you evil walking snot!" She said, catching her chakram and hurling it at another Orc.  
"Merry, Pippin, Sam! Draw your swords, quick!" Yelled Aragorn who was fighting with several orcs at once. The door lay in ruin. They could no longer rely on that for protection.  
Suddenly with a mighty dwarf yell, Gimli burst into the crowd of orcs. "Here's one dwarf they didn't count on!! Yah!!" He said, and knocked off several of the Orc's heads at once.  
The fighting was drawing too close for Laura and Legolas to get a good shot, even with their killer aim. 'They're too close to shoot at!!" Yelled Laura, drawing her sword and at the same instant swinging the bow back onto her shoulder.  
Then, for some reason unknown to the fellowship, the orcs started to move away and stopped fighting. This gave Gimli the opportunity to knock off a few more heads, the chance which he gladly took. But Laura, Kayla and Legolas started to back away from the door. Laura again drew her bow and fitted it with an arrow.  
"Oh no..." Said Kayla.  
"Here it comes," Continued Laura  
"The cave troll." Finished Legolas.  
As the large blue and immensely ugly cave troll burst through the door, an awful stench filled the air and a new wave of steely resolve flowed through the elves' veins.  
"AHHH!!!!' Yelled Sam as soon as he saw the troll. This drew the troll's attention to Frodo and the other hobbits.  
"Oy!" Yelled Laura, saying the first thing she could think of, "Shoot for the neck and head, Legolas!" She added. Her yells drew the troll's attention to her. She had to duck and dodge while trying to get a good shot. Surprisingly, not a single shot was wasted. Each arrow hit its mark.  
"Hey!" Yelled Legolas who had climbed some stairs onto a platform behind it. The troll whirled around, by now it's already usually slow mind was reeling.  
"Be careful of the chain!" Yelled Kayla, "He's going to use it as a whip!"  
"Legolas!! Jump!" Yelled both Kayla and Laura at once. Legolas jumped, just as the troll swung the large heavy chains attached to manacles on its wrists.  
As Legolas jumped, Laura aimed her arrow for the troll's throat. The arrow hit its mark perfectly. And in the trolls blundering about in pain, Legolas had enough time to dodge out of it's way again. A moment later, Kayla threw her chakram at the troll, and it slashed both of the troll's eyes, blinding it. The troll was now staggering about in pain and incredible anger, Legolas jumped on its head and then, faster than blinking, fit an arrow into his bow and released. The arrow went right through the troll's skull. It was killed instantly. Legolas jumped down off of its head and dodged out of the way seconds before the troll fell forward with a deafening crash that shook the entire mine.  
"Let's go!!!" Said Kayla who did not feel that waiting for more orcs to show up would be their best option.  
"We probably don't have a lot of time before the orcs catch up!" Continued Laura.  
Everyone ran out of the room and down a long passageway that lead to a large chamber filled with hundreds of rows of columns.  
"I hate to interrupt!" Said Pippin anxiously, "but... We've got company!!!"  
"The bridge isn't that far!" Replied Kayla, "Come on!" They again started to run but didn't get very far. Goblins started to appear, pouring out of every crack in the chamber. Spilling from the ceiling, and looming out of the darkness on all sides.  
"It is when you're surrounded by a million Goblins!" Said Merry.  
"Got any more ideas?" Said Gimli, for once not addressing them by 'elf.'  
BOOM  
The goblins started to scatter. As quickly as they had appeared, they vanished.  
"What's... happening?" Asked Legolas.  
"Here comes the worst part!!" Said Laura, looking towards a doorway near to where they were standing.  
"We can't let Gandalf die!!" Said Kayla worriedly.  
"Die??" Asked Gandalf uncertainly.  
"Let's go!' Said Laura, making up her mind, "Gandalf first! Forget weapons! They're no use against this beast!!"  
"Run!" Yelled Kayla and Laura together.  
At once, the entire fellowship fled in the opposite direction from the noise. Their faces livid with fear, they ran faster than ever they had. The only thought pounding through their minds was to get to the bridge, as fast as their legs could carry them.  
The corridor was very long, and after five minutes of running they had only just reached the end of it. They came to a long staircase and quickly started running down it.  
"I... Hate... Balrog!" Panted Kayla.  
"You and me both!" Replied Laura, "Hurry up! Here it comes!" She said looking behind her shoulder. The corridor that they had just come out of was filled entirely with a red fire-like light.  
"Pump those little legs faster, Gimli!" Said Kayla. Gimli, who wasn't used to running, was falling behind.  
"Be quiet!" He retorted, but he couldn't go any faster.  
Suddenly, Kayla came up from behind Gimli and picked up the dwarf. "Come on!" She said and continued running. At first, Gimli was too surprised to say anything.  
"What is it?" Asked Boromir without stopping or looking behind him, "And why are we running from it?" They came to another set of stairs.  
"Ok! Follow Gandalf down the stairs, everyone. We're almost to the bridge, I hope!" Said Laura, but she avoided Boromir's question.  
Gimli had quickly regained his voice, and his bad temper. "Put Me Down!!!" He bellowed.  
"Shut up!" Yelled Kayla, She didn't look very happy at having to carry him either.  
"Hurry!" Yelled Gandalf from the front.  
"Legolas!" Yelled Laura suddenly, "Look out!"  
Legolas dodged just as an Orc arrow went past his arm.  
"Look out!! Orc arrows!!!" Yelled Kayla, she too had seen the Orc archers.  
"Wha-" Started Legolas, then he saw the archers too. He dodged one arrow but another arrow hit him in the shoulder. "Argh!" Said Legolas and he fell onto the stairs.  
"Legolas!!" Screamed Laura and Kayla at once. Laura took out her bow and shot an Orc before pulling Legolas up and continuing to run.  
"Come on! Faster! We gotta move!!" Yelled Kayla, "There's the bridge!"  
"Let's get across it then!" Said Aragorn.  
"Kayla! You can set the dwarf down now, He can cross on his own." Said Laura The bridge was only wide enough for one person, so they ran across the bridge in a single file line. Kayla set Gimli down before crossing, Gimli looked extremely thankful to be touching the ground again.  
"How's Legolas?" Asked Kayla when she had crossed.  
A worried look passed across Laura's face, "I'm no doctor, you're better at that, But I know wounds, and it's deep. He'll live, if we can get him out of this cave in time."  
"Do you think the arrow had poison in it?" Asked Kayla, she looked deep in thought.  
"I don't know," Said Laura uncertainly, "But it's Orc. So, probably"  
"Perfect..." Said Kayla sarcastically. Then she became serious again, "Hopefully, I have enough stone-root left... Legolas doesn't look so good."  
"Let's get out of here! First thing's first, k?" Said Laura but the worried look didn't leave either of their faces. Finally everyone was across, but the Balrog was quickly catching up with them. "Let's go, everyone's across." Continued Laura, "Gandalf! Don't even think about it!!"  
  
"We'll lose it once we get out of the mines." Said Aragorn as they continued to run again.  
"When is that?" Asked Frodo.  
"There's the exit!!" Said Kayla. It was barely within their sight. and at the end of another long flight of stairs.  
"Uh-oh..." Said Laura, "Remember the wobbly stairs?"  
"W- Wobbly stairs?? What wobbly stairs?!" Asked Sam, he was starting to sound frantic.  
"I don't like wobbly stairs!" Said Pippin.  
"Just go! You old Tom-fool of a Took!" Said Gandalf.  
They started down the stairs but hadn't gotten very far when they reached a wide gap in the stairs. It was barely wide enough to jump across.  
"Gandalf! You go first. Laura, you next!" Said Kayla. The Balrog had reached the bridge.  
"Watch for arrows!" Added Aragorn.  
"Ok!' Said Laura as Gandalf jumped, "Let Gimli go as one of the last. He's shortest, but heaviest." Laura jumped before Gimli had time to respond. Boromir went right after her.  
"Heaviest!!" Bellowed Gimli, "Elf!!! When we get out of here!!!"  
"Shut up and jump fool!!!" Said Kayla.  
"Moria!!!" He yelled as he jumped. His toes just barely landed on the other side and he started to fall backward into the dark abyss below.  
Laura, in an attempt to keep him from falling, grabbed his beard and pulled him onto the more solid part of the stairs.  
"Not the beard!!" Yelled Gimli.  
On the other side Aragorn was getting ready to cross. "Come on Legolas, I'll help you." Aragorn picked up Legolas and easily jumped across. Suddenly the side of the stairs that Kayla and the hobbits were on started to tilt and sway. Kayla quickly picked up the hobbits, one by one, and tossed them across to Laura. Finally everyone was across but Kayla who jumped and landed on the opposite side with a fancy flip.  
"We'd better hurry. That Balrog doesn't sound too far behind." Said Laura.  
"Yeah," Agreed Kayla as, on the other side of the gap, the stairs suddenly crumbled and fell into the black abyss. "and Believe me, It sounds much closer from the other side!"  
"Then let's go!" Said Boromir.  
Five minutes later, they reached the doors and left the mines of Moria.  
"At last!" Said Gandalf.  
"Finally!!" Agreed Kayla.  
Laura took one breath of fresh air before saying, "Ok, Kayla. Doctoring to do!"  
"Lay him down..." Said Kayla. she looked at Legolas' back and said "It went all the way through..." She broke the tip of the arrow and pulled it out. Then she started to look through her bag.  
"Ouch. I hate that part.." Laura said and touched Legolas' hand.  
"ah, stone-root..." Muttered Kayla, "Oh no.... I don't have enough to take out all the poison!"  
"Oh no!!" Said Laura, she started to look around, "Hang on! I see some kind of a forest down there!!"  
"It's a red plant with purple thorns!!" Said Kayla, "Don't get any of the powder in your eyes! It makes you blind!"  
"No!" Said Boromir suddenly, "Don't go there!"  
"That's Lothlorien!!" Continued Gimli.  
Laura looked at Legolas, he was beginning to get very pale. "I don't care what it is!" She said, "I'm going to get that plant!" And she started towards the forest.  
Kayla touched Legolas' forehead. "He's getting a fever..." She said.  
"But you can't just go knocking on the Golden lady's door and-" Gimli started to yell after Laura. But it was too late. Laura had already entered the forest.  
Kayla gave Legolas all the stone-root that she had. "If he doesn't get the rest of the medicine he will die..." Said Kayla  
Aragorn was silent for a moment, then he said, "There is nothing to do but wait. In the meantime; Gandalf? Can you seal those doors?"  
Legolas fainted from the pain and poison.  
"Hang on Legolas.... Laura is going to get the medicine for you.."  
"We must move, as soon as Legolas is well enough. By nightfall, the entire valley will be covered with orcs." Said Aragorn.  
"Hurry Laura..." Whispered Kayla. **********************************************************************  
In the forest Laura was chanting to herself "Red plant, Purple Thorns. Red plant, Purple thorns. Red plant purple thorns. Red plan-"  
She was interrupted suddenly by a voice that seemed to have no owner. "Are you looking for something, young elf?" It asked.  
"Yes!" Said Laura without thinking, "A red plant with purple tho-" she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that there was no one, visible at least, around. The voice certainly didn't sound cruel. It was a pleasant voice, but Saruman, she knew, could disguise his voice in many ways.  
'What now??' she thought to herself. She drew her bow in case of an Orc ambush and called "You sound like no Orc. Show yourself! Or let me get to my business."  
"And what is your business in Lothlorien?" Asked the voice.  
'The voice is just a little too curious about what I'm doing and hasn't mentioned the ring yet..' Thought Laura, Making up her mind. "It concerns a friend's life, and a plant in this forest that could save it." She said aloud.  
"I see.." Said the voice, "You speak of the Stone-root. Who is your friend?"  
"Yes, the stone-root, and it's for Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. But, I assume you know that by now, Galadriel." Said Laura with a smile as she put away her bow.  
A beautiful elf with gleaming golden hair and a surprised expression on her face stepped from behind a large tree. "Yes," Said the elf thoughtfully, "I knew. But how did you guess my name and my powers when none dare to see me or speak of me?"  
"Explanations later!" Said Laura, starting to sound a bit impatient, "Legolas is in desperate need of the Stone-root plant." **********************************************************************  
Back at camp, Pippin, who had been keeping a lookout suddenly exclaimed "Here she comes!! And She's got something too!!"  
A few seconds later Laura ran into the camp with her arms full of Stone-root plants. "I came back as fast as I could," She said, still breathing hard.  
"Thank god.' Said Kayla, taking the plants, "Ok. I have to get all the powder out." he suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at Legolas. "He's strong," She said, "Most would have died already. He'll be fine."  
"Good." Said Laura. She quickly washed all of the powder off of her hands and went to sit beside Legolas.  
Kayla put the powder on Legolas' wound and he gritted his teeth but said nothing.  
"Poor Legolas." Said Laura, looking down at him.  
"We were- I mean. They were afraid you were going to be captured by the Lady of the Wood!" Gimli was saying.  
"Nah." Said Kayla with a smile, "Laura always comes through."  
Pippin, who had been scanning the forest edge said, "The Lady of the Wood? You mean her?" he pointed to the edge of the wood, not far from where Laura had come out of it and a figure that had been standing there gazing at them suddenly and silently disappeared.  
"I see you met one of the Lorien's." Said Kayla.  
"Sort of." Replied Laura.  
Legolas tried to sit up suddenly, but Kayla said "Legolas, Go to sleep. You need it." Legolas laid back down and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
"Galadriel herself came, she wanted to play a few mind games." Continued Laura.  
"Galadriel, huh?" Said Kayla curiously, washing her hands in a small puddle of water, "Interesting. I wish I could have met her."  
"I have a feeling you will.. Soon enough." Said Laura gazing back towards the forest where she thought, with her Elvin eyes she could see a figure in white standing alone on the edge of the forest.  
"I'm glad you're back." Said Kayla after some moment's silence.  
"I'm glad I'm back in time." Replied Laura with a glance towards Legolas.  
Kayla followed her gaze until they were both staring at him. "Man," She said, "Legolas is lucky to have us around."  
"I know." Said Laura, "And it's not easy to think about one elf and outwit another." she continued.  
"If it wasn't for you, Legolas would be dead by now." Said Kayla  
"I just got the medicine." Replied Laura, "You're the doctor."  
"Enough!!" Said Gimli suddenly, "Elves!" He said rolling his eyes.  
Kayla's fists clenched, almost of their own accord. "Ok Kayla," She murmured to herself, "Just calm down." She unclenched her hands and said, "Don't you care about Legolas, Gimli?!"  
Gimli paused then said quickly "I care for no elf! Especially him!!"  
"Stop this foolishness at once!" Interrupted Gandalf, who, in Laura's absence, had managed to seal the doors.  
Laura chose not to contain her anger. "Jerk." She said. She punched Gimli, and went over to sit beside the sleeping Legolas again. "Gimli, you're a Jerk." She said again. **********************************************************************  
The next morning dawned bright and clear with, thankfully, no sign of an Orc. Legolas was awake and fully recovered, thanks to Kayla's doctoring skills and Laura's quick thinking.  
"Hurry!' Said Aragorn, "We must make haste to Lothlorien!"  
"Yes," Agreed Gandalf, "And we must be careful in Lórien."  
They entered the forest and walked for a few minutes in silence.  
'Stay close, young hobbits." Said Gimli, 'It is said those who lay eyes on the Golden Lady never return. So," Said Gimli who was, by now, speaking much louder than was wise, "I am quite surprised that our young elf friend has met her personally and survived!"  
"Dwarf!" Said Legolas, much more quietly, "They saved your life. And mine. The least you can do is trust them!"  
"Your young elf friend had the sense to walk silently and stealthily in the forest of Galadriel." Said a voice that sounded very familiar to Laura, "A talent which you seem to lack, dwarf." It continued.  
"Who said that?!" Asked Gimli, pulling out his axe.  
"Temper, temper." Said the voice almost tauntingly.  
'Who are you," Replied Legolas evenly, "That walks unseen in the forest of Galadriel?"  
"I could ask you the same question." replied the voice, "But I already know the answer, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
Legolas started looking around him in all directions. "Who are you? How do you know of my name? And Mirkwood?"  
Laura stepped forward "Legolas, stop. She can't be seen unless she wants to be. Not even by our Elvin eyes." Legolas and everyone else looked startled and confused for a moment before Laura continued, "Well Kayla, Here's your chance to meet Galadriel."  
Kayla looked around once quickly, "Cool!" She said.  
Gimli did not think this news 'cool' at all. He covered his eyes and blindly started to swing his axe through he air. "The golden lady!" He exclaimed, "Don't look at her! They say to look at her is to be enchanted!"  
Galadriel laughed. "Tell your friend to put away his axe before he hurts himself." She said.  
"Gimli? Friend???" Said Kayla astonished.  
"Gimli, please. Before you hurt someone. Put away the axe." Said Laura at once.  
"Yeah, Gimli." Said Kayla. Gimli grumbled a little about elves daring to give him orders, but he put away the axe.  
"We will meet in Lórien!" Said Galadriel, "Gandalf knows the way!" And suddenly the voice of Galadriel faded and disappeared.  
"Cool." Said Kayla when the voice had faded entirely, "Let's get going! I want to meet her!"  
"Gandalf? Lead on." Said Laura.  
"I have no great desire to meet this Golden Lady." Said Boromir uncertainly.  
"But I do! So let's go!" Said Kayla starting down the path after Gandalf.  
"Yeah!" Agreed Laura, "At least she didn't send an escort of armed elves to meet us."  
"Yeah, Really." Said Kayla.  
"What's wrong with elves?" Asked Legolas, following them down the path.  
""Let us just be off!" Said Gandalf impatiently.  
"Yeah!" Agreed Merry eagerly, "Not this again!" The fellowship started down the road to Lothlorien and the Lady of the Wood.  
They arrived in Lothlorien fifteen minutes later and Kayla was awed instantly by the beauty and size of the it. "Wow. This place is huge!" She said with delight, staring around her, "This is incredible!!"  
"No kidding." Agreed Laura with a nod. She was not, however, entranced with it as Kayla was. Laura's mind was on Rivendell, not Lórien.  
"Everything's golden!!" Said Gimli, with a hint of amazement in his voice.  
"Are you excited, Gimli?" Asked Kayla with a grin.  
'Of course not!" Retorted the dwarf, catching himself before he wholeheartedly agreed with an elf, "Nothing compares to the beauty of a mine."  
Gandalf shuddered, "Speak not of mines!" he said.  
"For real." Said Kayla, "That place creped me out!" She linked her elbow with Legolas', "And poor Legolas got hurt there."  
There was an awkward pause before Legolas said, "Um. Kayla."  
Everyone suddenly looked up to find Galadriel standing in front of them. She was glowing, or the reflection caught her beautiful golden hair, the fellowship often debated this afterwards. She held out her hands in welcome. "Ah, you've made it at last!"  
"Ooh. She's pretty!" said Kayla.  
"Friends, May I present Galadriel." Said Laura with a smile.  
Suddenly Kayla covered Legolas' eyes and said to Galadriel, "You're too pretty."  
"Um. Kayla, I'll be fine." Said Legolas. He was blushing for some reason.  
"Heh. Sorry." said Kayla, uncovering his eyes.  
"She did help save his life. Remember?" Pointed out Laura  
"True." Said Kayla and she smiled brightly, "Thank you!!"  
"Welcome to the city of Lothlorien." Repeated Galadriel, "You have traveled far and suffered through great perils. Stay here. Safe, for tonight.  
Kayla was still amazed but she said, "Yeah!!"  
"Well," Said Gandalf a little hesitantly, "All right" He said at last. Laura and Kayla felt like cheering.  
"We are in need of food and supplies. Not to mention rest." said Aragorn, "Most of our supplies were lost in Moria." he explained.  
Galadriel nodded and the members of the fellowship wandered off to explore Lórien in small groups, or on their own.  
"Kayla?" said Galadriel as Kayla started to turn away, "I sense you wished to speak with me. I would be interested to learn more of you as well."  
Kayla wheeled around and smiled, her eyes wide. "Really? Oh wow.. I'd be honored."  
Legolas, noticing that Kayla wasn't coming with them to explore Lórien, sat down to wait for her.  
Laura, also seeing Kayla walk away, deep in conversation with Galadriel, smiled to herself. "Legolas." She said, still smiling.  
Legolas turned his head to look at her.  
"Come on," She continued, "We'll explore Lothlorien while we're waiting for her." Legolas hesitated then stood and followed Laura into the heart of Lórien.  
Galadriel led Kayla into a large and brilliantly lit room. They stood looking out at Lothlorien.  
Finally Kayla said "I'm really excited to meet you, Galadriel."  
Galadriel smiled. "I can tell," She replied, "But I'm curious to know how you learned of me. You seem to know quite a lot. And Laura does too."  
Kayla hesitated a moment. "Um. I'm just a big fan, that's all.. Heh." She said finally.  
A slightly confused look passed over Galadriel's face. "A fan?"  
"A fan is somebody who admires another person or thing." Said Kayla quickly.  
"I have not heard this term before." Said Galadriel, "Thank you."  
Kayla smiled. "No Prob." She glanced around the room again. She was still marveling at the beauty and size of Lórien.  
Kayla was suddenly snapped back to reality by Galadriel who asked "now what of you? How did you come to be traveling with a dwarf, of all creatures?"  
"Well, The only reason I'm within a hundred miles of that stubborn dwarf is because I want to be with Legolas and Laura.. And I want to help get rid of that evil ring." Replied Kayla.  
"The one ring, the ring of power.. I have sensed that it is in Lothlorien. It brings great evil." Said Galadriel.  
"Um. Yeah." Agreed Kayla, Thankful that she did not have to carry the accursed thing and yet feeling guilty that Laura did.  
"Why have you traveled so far when your service is not needed?" Said Galadriel, changing the subject quickly.  
"Um..." Said Kayla becoming slightly embarrassed, "Well..."  
"Ah! I see," Said Galadriel with a soft smile, "Not a what. More of a... Who?"  
"Kinda." Replied Kayla slowly, "I really want to help get rid of that ring.. And on the other hand there's Laura and. Legolas."  
"Legolas." Said Galadriel, thinking for a moment, "The Elvin prince of Mirkwood?"  
"Yeah." Said Kayla, beginning to blush a crimson color.  
Suddenly an elf came into the room and bowed low before them. "Galadriel, Mithrandir wishes to speak with you."  
Galadriel nodded. "Mithrandir. Yes, all right." Turning to Kayla she said, "If you'll excuse me." She stepped out of the room with the elf following behind her.  
Kayla stood for a few minutes, deciding if she should wait for Galadriel to come back or to go and find her friends again.  
"Psst! Is she gone yet??"  
Kayla turned quickly around to find that Laura was peering around the edge of the door with a grin.  
"Wha?" Said Kayla  
"Come on!" Said Laura, "Let's do some exploring!"  
Legolas was standing beside her. "It was her idea. She didn't want to go without you."  
"You agreed!" Replied Laura.  
"Um. Legolas, you weren't listening to what we were saying. were you??" Said Kayla nervously.  
"No. Why would I?" He asked curiously.  
"No reason!!" Replied Kayla quickly. After a few moments she said, "You guys can go on without me. I'm just gonna stay here for a while.."  
Laura stopped grinning and looked at Kayla for a moment, "Why? Are you ok??"  
"I'm fine." Replied Kayla, "You guys go ahead."  
Legolas didn't look any more pleased than Laura did but he said slowly, "If you insist..."  
Laura wasn't going to give up that easily though. "You don't wanna explore Lórien??" She said in amazement.  
"Maybe later." Said Kayla.  
Laura was just opening her mouth to argue when Legolas dragged her out by the arm, with a quick smile and a wave to Kayla.  
"See ya later then!!!" Called Laura faintly.  
Kayla smiled and started to pace the room. "I wish I could talk to Galadriel again. She's so cool." She murmured and then her thoughts started wandering with Legolas under the pale golden leaves of Lothlorien.  
As if in answer to her wish, Galadriel came not long afterwards. "I do apologize." She said as she entered.  
"No. No, It's ok." Said Kayla with a smile.  
"Do you wish to continue with our discussion?" Asked Galadriel, returning the smile.  
"I'd love to!" Replied Kayla quickly.  
"This quest.." Started Galadriel slowly, "How did you become involved? And the other elf. Laura?"  
Kayla hesitated for a moment then, realizing that Galadriel was waiting expectantly for a reply started telling the odd account of their adventures. She left out only the wish and the movie theater.  
"Interesting tale." Said Galadriel when Kayla had finished. She almost seemed to sense that Kayla had left something out, but didn't mention it.  
"Yeah." Agreed Kayla. Then she hesitated again, "But I have a feeling that the weirdest is yet to happen."  
"Is that so?" Said Galadriel, but after a moment in which Kayla made no reply she continued, "I have one more question. How good are you with that chakram?"  
Kayla looked down at the chakram, just then realizing she still had it. "Pretty good, I guess."  
Galadriel looked at the girl curiously. "Try it, if you please."  
Kayla took the chakram out again. She looked at it a moment before saying, "Here goes." She threw the chakram out the window with such force that it bounced off several of the trees, causing their leaves to shower down in a curtain of gold, before returning to Kayla's hand. "Heh. sorry about that." Said Kayla, looking at the falling leaves.  
Galadriel smiled and replied, "Incredible. I've never seen another elf use a chakram that effectively." She paused for a moment before continuing, "With the exception of one, so I've heard."  
"Really? Who??" Asked Kayla curiously, the chakram was still in her hand, entirely forgotten.  
"I've heard of an elf, just one other elf," Said Galadriel, "Who could handle a chakram that well."  
"Really?" Repeated Kayla, "Who??"  
"Well," Continued Galadriel, "Only one elf has ever owned another chakram. And she was the only one that could use it. It would work for no other."  
Kayla was getting more curious by the minute, and she said, a little impatiently, "Who????"  
Galadriel paused for a moment and then smiled warmly. "..Me." She said at last.  
Kayla's mouth dropped open in amazement. She was speechless, but when she finally managed to find her voice again she said, "You?! Are you serious??!" In half wonder and half absolute amazement.  
"Of course." Replied Galadriel calmly, "Why would I not be?" She paused a moment and then said, "If I may.." She held out her slender, Elfish hand and Kayla gave her the chakram. With the slightest movement of her slender arm, the chakram went flying out of the room, through the window, and another shower of pale golden leaves cascaded down from the trees. The chakram then returned to Galadriel's outstretched palm and she gracefully presented it to Kayla again.  
"Wow! You weren't kidding." Said Kayla, putting the chakram back in its proper place and looking at the leaves, which were still pouring down.  
Galadriel smiled. "I suppose that is one fact you did not know?" She asked pleasantly.  
Before Kayla could reply, she was interrupted by the voices of the hobbits. They seemed to be exploring Lórien still.  
"Hey Frodo!!!" Called Pippin's voice from somewhere to the left of the door into the room in which Kayla and Galadriel had been talking, "Check out this tree!! And here's another! And another!"  
Then, also from somewhere to the left of the door, came Merry's voice. "There are Lots of trees!!!"  
There was silence for a moment before Galadriel spoke, "As I said, a very interesting company that you are traveling with."  
"Heh. Definitely." Kayla replied.  
"And another, and another and another," Continued Pippin's voice, "And another, and another and- OW!"  
There was a stifled snigger that sounded like it came from Merry and then his voice saying, "Well, I suppose that's the tree's revenge for you not shutting up."  
"Shall we see what is the matter with your young friends?" Asked Galadriel, motioning towards the door.  
"Ok," Said Kayla and followed Galadriel out into the sunlight again.  
Pippin was sitting on the grass and rubbing his head, a low tree branch was barely three feet from him. When he saw Galadriel and Kayla suddenly appear he jumped up and hit his head again. He sat down on the ground and continued to rub his head. Merry stifled a new wave of sniggers.  
"Hobbits... How very peculiar." Said Galadriel slowly.  
"Nothing is as peculiar as that dwarf over there." Replied Kayla. She pointed towards Gimli.  
"The dwarf. We have not had dealings with dwarfs since the dark days." Said Galadriel slowly.  
"Well," Said Kayla, "You don't wanna deal with him."  
"Yeah," Agreed Merry, "He's an odd old grouch."  
"Goat, to be exact." Corrected Kayla.  
"I'm sure he's-" Started Galadriel, "A Goat???!" She interrupted herself suddenly.  
"That's what me and Laura call him." Explained Kayla.  
"Oh, I see." Said Galadriel. She was trying to keep herself from smiling, but it wasn't working very well.  
"And he's got a beard just like one!!" Said Pippin suddenly.  
Kayla covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out with laughter.  
Then Laura came up to the group. "Hey! There you are! Don't talk to the goat. He's in a foul mood right now. Something about Pippin and a rock..."  
"I didn't do it!!" Said Pippin, "Well... Maybe I did.. But still!!!"  
The whole group started to laugh.  
Legolas also joined the group then. He smiled when he saw Laura and Kayla among them. "I see Laura's found you already." He said.  
"Indeed she has," Replied Galadriel.  
As soon as Legolas joined their group, Kayla became quite nervous. 'Don't tell him. Don't tell him...' She thought to herself frantically.  
"Kayla was just telling me, Legolas," Continued Galadriel.  
Laura, who had just noticed Kayla's extreme nervousness said quickly, "So! Anyway! What about that tour of Lórien??"  
Legolas obviously hadn't noticed Kayla's nervousness because he replied, "Hang on! Let her finish!"  
'Oh no!' Kayla frantically thought to herself. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
".How wonderful you are with a bow." Finished Galadriel with a smile.  
Kayla opened an eye, then breathed a sigh of relief, which, thankfully, went unnoticed.  
Legolas suddenly became quite embarrassed. "Um.." He said uncertainly.  
'Just go...." Thought Kayla.  
Kayla was saved from any further embarrassment by Gimli, who suddenly looked towards their group and yelled, "Hey!!! You! Hobbit!!!!!!!"  
Pippin, in a great panic, jumped up, this time avoiding the tree branch, and started to run in the opposite direction of Gimli. "AHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled.  
"Uh-oh.." Said Merry, looking after him, "Run Pippin!! Run!!!"  
Finally, they could contain themselves no longer, the entire group burst into laughter. Gimli, however, jumped up immediately and started after Pippin.  
As he was running by, Laura held out the end of her longbow and Gimli tripped over it, landing hard on the ground.  
"Elf!!!!!!" Bellowed Gimli, in absolute rage.  
"Um. oops. Here, Let me help you." Said Laura, holding out her hand to help Gimli up.  
Gimli grunted, his rage subsided, and got up on his own. "I need no help from an elf."  
Laura still had her hand outstretched and Gimli repeated, "I don't need your help!"  
"Fine," Said Laura, withdrawing her hand, "Be that way, you stubborn goat."  
"Stop calling me that!!" retorted Gimli.  
"Goat, Goat, Goat, Goat, Goat!!!!" Said Laura.  
"A hand offered in kindness should not be so easily rejected." Said Galadriel, in the midst of their bickering.  
"So.. Anyways." Said Kayla with a sigh of exasperation.  
"Enough!!!!!" Said Galadriel, and her voice was suddenly magnified.  
"Ow.. I'm right next to you, you know." Said Kayla, rubbing her ear.  
"I'm very sorry." Said Galadriel, "But that is enough!" She turned her gaze towards the elf and the dwarf.  
Gimli and Laura had both stopped bickering and looked up to meet Galadriel's gaze.  
Merry suddenly announced "Well, someone finally got them to stop fighting!"  
Pippin, realizing that Gimli had lost interest in revenge, rejoined the group. "And it's about time too!" he added.  
Galadriel fixed both elf and dwarf with a serious stare. "Elves and Dwarfs have not been on the best terms for a long time. Do not let a misunderstanding start anew the arguments."  
Laura looked extremely embarrassed. "Um. yeah. heh. Sorry" She said.  
Gimli looked at Galadriel and suddenly became very still and very quiet, after a few moments he mumbled "...Sorry,"  
Pippin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, when he finally found his voice again he said, "Wow.. Did goat-face, I mean. Gimli- just apologize??"  
Kayla nodded slowly, "I-I don't believe it." She agreed.  
"No kidding." Continued Merry, "Is he sick or something? Was it something he ate?"  
"I think he's on to something," Replied Laura.  
"Musta been Sam's cooking." Put in Pippin with a grin, "That's enough to make any creature sick."  
"I know.." Said Kayla, making a face, "I still feel sick from this morning."  
Laura smiled, "Better not let Sam hear you say that, or you might not be eating at all for a week!"  
"I'd rather starve.." Kayla said quietly.  
Later that evening, Just before Dinner, Gimli approached Kayla and Laura looking nervous. "Um.." he started to say, "Laura, Kayla.. I wanted to say..." His voice trailed off.  
"What?" Said Kayla  
"I just... Um.. Well, I wanted to say that." He continued.  
"Spit it out!!" Said Kayla, starting to sound very impatient.  
Gimli, who was starting to lose his already very short temper said, "I wanted to.. Apologize for losing my temper with both of you."  
Kayla was astonished.  
Laura quickly got over her shock and said, "For which out of the many hundreds of times??"  
"Wait a sec.." Said Kayla, "Could you speak into my good ear.. I thought I heard you say 'I'm sorry'"  
Gimli looked at her, "Um... I did."  
"Hallelujah!!" Exclaimed Kayla, "It's a miracle!!"  
Gimli looked generally confused "Hale-what?"  
"Never mind." Said both girls together.  
"Wow." Said Laura, "Of all the things I expected you to say.. That wasn't it."  
"I'm still speechless.." Said Kayla, shaking her head.  
"Even when you're speechless, you won't be quiet.." Muttered Gimli.  
Legolas walked into the room then. He took one look at them and said "Are you fighting again?"  
"Legolas! Legolas! Gimli actually apologized!!" Said Kayla excitedly.  
"He actually did!" Agreed Laura, Turning to Gimli she said, "Friends, goa- um, Gimli?"  
Legolas looked startled, "Gimli apologized? That's probably a first."  
"Do you have to tell the whole world?!" Growled Gimli.  
"Yes!!!" Said Kayla, hitting Gimli on the back, nearly knocking him over, "And apology accepted!!"  
"Ow." Muttered Gimli.  
Laura nodded, "Well, I personally think that you ate something funny.. But oh well. Apology accepted."  
"What about Legolas?" Asked Kayla.  
"Er.." Gimli hesitated a moment before holding out his hand to Legolas, "Why not? I'm probably going to regret this.."  
Legolas shook hands with the dwarf and said, "friends."  
"Friends with a dwarf.. I never thought I'd see the day." Said Laura  
Fake tears streamed down Kayla's face. "this is so sweet!" She sniffed.  
"Er.." Said Gimli uncertainly.  
Kayla stopped crying and looked around, "Anybody want anything to eat?"  
"Yeah!! I'm starved!" Put in Laura  
Legolas and Gimli both turned to stare at the two elves.  
"What??!" Said the girls in unison.  
Gimli rolled his eyes, "Elves! Come on, friends, let's find the dining hall."  
"Yeah!!" Exclaimed Kayla as they all left the room  
They met Pippin in the dining hall.  
"You actually agreed to sit with him??" Hissed Pippin quietly.  
"Sure." Said Laura, "Want to join us?"  
"Um.." Replied Pippin, looking over at the dwarf, "That's ok.. I still don't think he's gotten over the rock thing..."  
Later that evening, while everyone else was asleep, Legolas found himself unable to do the same. "Why can't I sleep?" He wondered aloud.  
Galadriel found him wandering about the dark city and asked softly, "Is something troubling you, Legolas?"  
Legolas jumped, only slightly, he hadn't been aware of Galadriel's presence. He thought for a moment, "My thoughts are unclear. Even to myself." He said finally.  
"Do you wish to look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked quietly.  
Legolas thought for only a moment, "Yes." He said.  
"Very well." Legolas hadn't noticed that she carried a pitcher with her, she now poured the water into a nearby stone fountain.  
Legolas silently stepped up to the fountain and peered into the swirling, misty water. He smiled as Kayla and Laura appeared in the waters below. If Galadriel noticed the smile, she said nothing.  
Legolas' eyes suddenly widened as a dark ripple spread through the mirror. The images swirled together and were replaced by the towering image of the Gates of Mordor. As the ripple spread, the gates slowly opened to admit several figures. Legolas, keen eyed though he was, could not make out their identity. Legolas stared at the water and suddenly saw one figure holding up a golden circle of metal. The figure spoke to another, who placed an arrow onto a bow. Legolas, almost without thinking, reached out, trying to touch the figures. His hand was inches away from the water before he realized that it was forbidden to touch the mirror. He drew his hand back quickly and continued to gaze at the scene before him.  
For a moment, nothing moved within the mirror. Then, without warning, an enormous wave of Orc fighters poured from the gate. Legolas could only watch as a wave of Orc came closer and closer to the small group. With a sudden flash, he saw Kayla and Laura's surprised yet determined faces, steeling themselves before an onslaught of an ugly Orc army.  
Biting his lip to keep himself from crying out in dismay, Legolas stared at the mirror as the visions faded, becoming nothing but swirling, misty water once more. ****************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Kayla and Laura found Legolas silent and thoughtful, sitting on the topmost step of a large winding staircase.  
Laura and Kayla came running up the stairs and sat down on either side of Legolas. Both watched him with a worried expression on their faces.  
"Legolas, What's wrong?" Panted Kayla as she sat down.  
"Yeah, You're awfully quiet this morning..." Continued Laura.  
Legolas remained silent, looking down at the stairs. He looked at Kayla and Laura and said, "Nothing. I'm fine, do not be concerned."  
Both girls stared at him for a long moment. "Ok..." Said Kayla finally.  
"If you say so." Said Laura uncertainly.  
Aragorn appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "My friends," He called, "Come. It is time to decide where this journey leads us next."  
Aragorn led them into a small chamber where the other members of the fellowship were already assembled.  
"At last." Started Gandalf immediately, "You've found them. Now, I propose that we take the western course-"  
"Um. Excuse me?" Interrupted Laura quietly.  
Gandalf, who apparently hadn't heard the elf, said, "That route will- "  
"EHEM." Said Kayla. When everyone turned to stare at her, she continued, "Laura? You were saying?"  
The attention shifted to Laura who said, "The Western route will take us to Minas Tirith and will make the journey longer than it already has to be. I think the best course of action would be to follow the Great River until we reach the Rauros Falls. From there, we can turn east to Mordor, or, should that way prove ill we can still go west to the white city."  
Legolas smiled. "I agree."  
Gandalf thought for a moment before agreeing as well.  
"Then we will happily supply your company with boats." Everyone jumped, no one had noticed Galadriel enter the room.  
Everyone murmured their thanks as they left the room. When they were finally out in the sunshine again, Gimli muttered, "Thank Goodness! I didn't think I'd be able to stand another of Gandalf's speeches!" ****************************************************************************  
  
When the sun was at last sinking into the west, the fellowship was again called together. Galadriel greeted them all, and, when everyone was seated and silent, she began, "The time of your departure draws near, and the shadows will soon fall between us. Before you go, I have brought gifts for each of you, so that you may remember Lórien and the Galadrim." One at a time, maidens came forward with parcels. "To the leaders of your company," Said Galadriel, as the first two maidens came foreword, "Gandalf the Grey-"  
"Nay." Gandalf interrupted, "I need no parting gift to remember this place and it's people, Lady." He bowed and motioned for Aragorn to step foreword.  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Alas, the one thing you truly desire is not mine to give you." She presented Aragorn with a sheath made specially to fit his sword. A design of silver and gold covered the sheath. "This also," She said, "I was asked to pass this on to you should you pass through this land." It was a large, clear green stone set in a silver brooch that was the likeness of a great eagle with outstretched wings.  
"My thanks, Lady of Lórien." Said Aragorn with a bow.  
Turning to Boromir, Galadriel said, "A hard path is the one which you tread, and a hard choice to follow. " She gave him a belt of gold, inlaid with silver flowers.  
To Merry and Pippin, she presented silver daggers which, to the hobbits, were as big as swords.  
Turning to Sam, she said "To you, little gardener, I have but a small gift." It was a small wooden box. "Inside is some earth. Few gardens will be as yours if you sprinkle this onto your gardens." She smiled as Sam stammered his gratitude.  
To Frodo, she gave a small glass container that contained what seemed like a bright light. "It is the light of Earendil's star; may it be a light for you when all other lights go out." She said softly. Frodo looked into the container for a moment before bowing and thanking the Lady for her gift.  
"What gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Asked Galadriel, turning with a smile to Gimli.  
Gimli bowed deeply and replied "None, Lady. To have seen the Lady of the Galadrim and heard her words is enough of a gift for me."  
"Nevertheless, A gift you shall receive." She presented him with a shining silver helmet inlaid with a bronze leaf. Gimli bowed again as Galadriel turned to the last three.  
"Legolas," She said with a smile, "Far have you come from Mirkwood, and far have you yet to go. I trust that this gift will help you reach whatever goal you wish to achieve." She offered to the elf a long golden bow, with leaf patterns inlaid on the handle in silver, and a string of elf hair. With it went a quiver of arrows, the feathers were silver and the shaft golden. "Although," Added Galadriel with a glance toward the other two elves of the fellowship, "Like Aragorn, I believe you desire something other than a gift from the elves. And alas, like Aragorn, it is not mine to give."  
Legolas blushed and thanked her as she turned to the last two members of the fellowship. Kayla and Laura bowed gracefully as Galadriel offered her gifts to them.  
To Laura she gave a bow like that which Legolas received. The Bow was silver, set with a golden pattern of flowers and leaves and also strung with Elvin hair. The quiver of arrows had golden feathers and a silver shaft.  
"My thanks, Galadriel," Said Laura with another bow.  
Galadriel nodded and offered to Kayla two things. The first was a chakram of silver, except for a handle in the middle made of gold. Elfish runes were written on it. The second was a sword. The handle was silver and the blade a pure white. Elfish runes shone upon the blade as Kayla bowed and said "Thank you, Galadriel, no gift can surpass this."  
"Oh.. I can think of one... But it is also not mine to give you." She said, making sure that only the two girls could hear her.  
"Farewell, my dear friends. May your gifts prove useful. I bid you only this, Remember This place and its fair people!" She smiled at them again and left the room.  
"Farewell, Lady of Lórien!" Said Aragorn.  
"Namarie!" Chorused the three elves. "Namarie, Galadriel.." ****************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, The fellowship awoke to find their supplies replenished and already packed. Four gray boats, each large enough to fit three people and their supplies, waited beside the dock.  
As the fellowship prepared to at last depart from Lórien, several elves came in with a last parting gift. Each member received a hood and cloak of a warm silk-like material. It was hard to tell exactly what color the cloaks were. They looked to be at first a gray color, as the twilight under the trees, but then the color shifted to a dark green as leaves in shadow, or a silver-black, as water flowing under the stars.  
  
"Are these magical cloaks?" Asked Pippin, staring at the garment with wonder. He put the cloak on and continued "Can you still see me, Merry?"  
Merry rolled his eyes and replied, "No. I see an ignoramus."  
Pippin stuck his head out of the cloak, "A what?"  
Everyone chuckled as the elves pulled out several baskets filled with very thin cakes in leaf wrappings.  
"Food!" Exclaimed Kayla excitedly.  
The elves burst into laughter "Lembas." They replied, "Like.. Um, Like Cram. Except softer, and much tastier."  
Inside the boats, they found most of their supplies already packed in, and also a long gray coil of rope in each boat.  
"What's this?" Asked Sam, looking at the coil as if it might turn into a snake at any moment.  
"It's rope, Sam." Replied Gandalf patiently.  
"Oh.." Said Sam, climbing clumsily into the boat.  
"Sam," Said Aragorn. When Sam looked up at him he continued, "We have to put the boats into the water before we get in."  
Pulling away from the docks, the fellowship said their last goodbyes to the Galadrim. Kayla and Laura shared a boat. Gimli, Legolas and Pippin were in another. Merry, Boromir and Gandalf had the third; and Aragorn, Sam and Frodo were in the last boat.  
"Ancuio silailye!" Called Kayla across the water.  
The elves on the dock broke into laughter as Laura said, "Um.. Kayla, you just said 'live long and prosper'.."  
"Heh.. Oops."  
As the boats turned away from the Elvin city, Kayla and Laura saw a lone figure standing at the river's edge, watching them go. ****************************************************************************  
  
After several hours of paddling, everyone rested for lunch.  
"Hey Laura!" Called Kayla as her friend started setting up a campfire and setting out pans, "Lemme try cooking!"  
"Ok," Said Laura, "Want me to help?"  
"Ramen??" Asked Gimli hopefully.  
The two girls glanced over to where Legolas was sitting. He was staring into the water, deep in thought.  
"Nope." Replied Kayla, "Chicken. The Lorien's packed some for cooking."  
"Yep," Agreed Laura, "We should use it before it goes bad."  
As they prepared the wonderful-smelling spread, the two elves talked about many things. Mostly, however, the conversation concerned Legolas, so it was in whispers.  
Gimli, try as he might, did not possess the elfin ears needed to partake in such a hushed conversation. Eventually he gave up and went to find more firewood.  
Almost an hour later, as the company sat around a very small fire, (Gimli hadn't had much success with the firewood,) and enjoying their supper, they heard a great scampering and hissing, followed by a splash. When Kayla and Laura, having finished first, went to investigate, they found only the raw, and disgustingly fresh, skeleton of a fish.  
"Ewwwwww..." Said Kayla when she caught sight of it.  
Laura poked it with a small stick before saying, "It's fresh. Really fresh. What do you think ate it?"  
"I don't know, I don't want to know. Let's go back. It was probably just a.. raccoon or something." Replied Kayla.  
Laura was about to argue but decided against it; better to save suspicions for daylight. ****************************************************************************  
  
Despite finding nothing, save a raw fish's skeleton, both girls kept a lookout that night for anything suspicious.  
By morning, both were incredibly tired, but the 'whatever that was' did not reappear that night. Maybe because they were tired, or maybe the afternoon light was just playing tricks on them, but both Kayla and Laura noticed a large log floating along behind the boats. The odd thing, as Laura pointed out, was that the boats were moving against the current.  
The fellowship paddled all day, not stopping to make camp until late that night. Laura again stayed up to watch for any surprise visitors in the night.  
Around midnight, all noise ceased. Laura was enveloped in an eerie silence. She was debating on wither or not to wake Kayla when she heard a strange noise.  
From the reeds nearest the water, there came a great snuffling and hissing sound. Laura sat bolt upright, peering into the gloom. Her worst fears were confirmed when, out of the reeds crept a hunched figure that peered quickly around with large, lantern-like eyes.  
At first, Gollum seemed to sense that someone was watching him and did not move or make a sound. After several minutes, however, he seemed to come to the conclusion that the coast was clear. He silently crept towards her and Kayla's boat. He had nearly reached the boat when Aragorn stirred in his sleep. Gollum looked up suddenly, his illuminated eyes fixed on the Ranger. Forgetting for the moment what was in the boat, Gollum crept closer to where Aragorn slept. Gollum's long fingers reached out as he came closer. Laura stood suddenly, facing the lamp like eyes and drawing her sword. White light flashed as she drew the Elvin blade and, with a hiss, Gollum disappeared into the gloom once more.  
Laura stood for a long moment, when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder, she jumped in surprise. Turning, she sighed in relief "Kayla, don't do that!" she whispered.  
"Are you ok?" Asked Kayla quietly, "You didn't see that strange log again, did you?"  
"You bet." Replied Laura grimly, "And it has a name. Gollum." ****************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, the fellowship again set out in the boats. Laura and Kayla, though they had decided not to mention the disturbing nighttime visitor, kept a close watch for him.  
Not long before noon, the landscape suddenly became very jagged. Not long afterwards, the group reached two massive stone pillars, in the shape of ancient kings, carved out of the cliffs. One massive carving stood on each side of the river.  
"Behold the Argonath, Pillars of the kings!" Said Aragorn, looking up at them.  
"Bigger'n hobbit size, aren't they mister Frodo?" Said Sam .  
"Cool!!" Exclaimed Kayla, leaning backwards to look at them. It was a good thing that she happened to be in the front of the boat, or she would soon have been very wet.  
"Wow," Agreed Laura, "Those are big statues."  
"Hope they don't fall on us." Said Gimli, picking up his paddle.  
Legolas did not say anything as they paddled past the statues and he seemed to be once again in deep thought.  
"Legolas!! Smile!!" Called Kayla as she and Laura paddled their canoe until it pulled up beside Legolas and Gimli's. When the boats were inches apart, she whispered, "Please tell me. are you ok? You look so down. You're making me sad too. Tell me what's wrong."  
Legolas smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "Really. I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just tired.."  
Kayla said nothing, and after a moment, Laura said quietly, "Let's go.." The girls paddled ahead of Legolas' boat, both casting worried glances back at him. ****************************************************************************  
  
That evening, The group reached Tol Brandir, at the feet of Amon Hen. Here, they decided to rest for the night..  
The girls were left alone to fix dinner, Sam having relinquished his frugal attempts at competing with Elvin cooking.  
Gimli walked over as they set out the pans they would need. "I've been meaning to ask you two.." He began, quite casually.  
"Ask us what?" Asked Laura curiously, checking her spices.  
"You two are in love with Legolas, aren't you?" He asked abruptly.  
"Yes- N- ok, was it that obvious??" Said Kayla.  
"Obvious! Ha!! You were practically drooling on him! I knew it!! Lego- " Gimli's sentence was cut off by Kayla, who quickly covered Gimli's mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" She hissed, "You'd better not tell him anything!!"  
Laura drew her Elvin sword and continued, "Or we'll cut that long beard off. How do you think Gimli'd look with a nice shave, Kayla?"  
"Promise not to tell?" Asked Kayla.  
Gimli nodded, he was, as is the case of all dwarfs, very fond of his beard.  
"Good boy." Said Kayla, uncovering his mouth. Laura sheathed her sword with a grin.  
Legolas had been sitting in a sunlit clearing on the other side of camp, deep in thought. He took out an arrow and examined it. "I wish I'd never looked into that mirror," He said quietly, "But maybe I can prevent that from happening. From now on, I'm never going to leave their side! I'm not going to let that horrible future come to life!"  
"Lego-!" Came a muffled sound from across camp. It sounded like Gimli's voice. Then he heard Laura and Kayla saying something too quiet for him to make out. Making up his mind, he put the arrow back into his quiver and went to go prove that vision wrong. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Did you three say something?" Asked Legolas, coming out of the clearing towards them.  
Kayla, Laura and Gimli jumped. "Um. Well. We- We wanted to know what you wanted for lunch! Yeah! That's it! Lunch!" Said Laura  
"But we've already eaten lunch." Replied Legolas calmly.  
"We're having Dunch!!" Said Kayla quickly, "That's.. Oh forget it."  
"Um. Are you sure you guys are all right?" asked Legolas.  
"Oh we're fine." Replied Kayla with a smile, "Isn't that right, GIMLI?" She continued, looking back at him with an evil smile.  
"Ahem," Coughed Gimli nervously, "Y-yes! Everything is just dandy!!"  
Legolas raised both of his eyebrows, his surprise certainly showed on his {author's note: GEORGEOUS} face. "Ok." He said at last, "I'll just.. Leave you guys alone for now..." He turned and walked back into the sunlit clearing, shaking his head.  
"Darn it Gimli!! You scared him away by saying 'Dandy'!!!!" Grumbled Kayla, as soon as Legolas was out of earshot.  
"I scared him away?!" Retorted Gimli, "You were the one making stupid remarks like 'Dunch'!!"  
"Sometimes I just hate this." Mumbled Laura.  
Kayla jumped up and followed Legolas into the clearing, Laura trailing close behind. "I'm really sorry for freaking you out back there, Legolas.." Said Kayla, sitting beside him.  
"It's ok. It was actually quite funny." Said Legolas with a smile.  
"You smiled!!" Exclaimed Kayla, "I should be more idiotic!!"  
Legolas laughed, and for the first time since Lórien, the smile reached his eyes, making them dance like distant stars.  
"Hey! Are you actually laughing? That's the first time since we've left Lórien." Said Laura, taking a seat on the other side of Legolas.  
Legolas became serious again and said, "I apologize for being sad around you.. I don't want to make you upset."  
"No no! It's ok! I just love it when you smile! It makes me really happy." Replied Kayla.  
"And love sick" Mumbled Gimli, who had also wandered into the clearing.  
Kayla's eyes widened and she slapped the back of his head, hoping that Legolas hadn't heard what Gimli had said.  
"What was that about?" Asked Legolas as Gimli left, grumbling to himself about elves.  
"Darn flies! I think you should clean your hair, Gimli," Called Kayla after him, "I think they're attracted by the stench!!"  
"Is something burning?" Asked Legolas suddenly.  
Laura's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh my gosh!! I forgot about Dinner!!!!" Laura and Kayla ran back to the campfire and Laura pulled a hot pan from the fire, the contents of the pan were a little browner than they should have been, but otherwise all right.  
Legolas followed them back and smiled as they both sighed with relief.  
"Hey!" Said Kayla suddenly,  
"Hi," Said Legolas.  
"Um. Well, we really wanted to tell you--" Started Kayla uncertainly.  
Gimli, who had come to sit by the fire, interrupted, "That they--" His sentence was cut off by Kayla who tackled him. "Ok! Ok!!" Yelled Gimli.  
Kayla kicked Gimli in the knee and said 'Go away!!!!" Turning back to Legolas she continued, "Ahem, Anyways.."  
"Legolas! Can I see you for a moment?" asked Aragorn, coming into the clearing.  
"Excuse me," Said Legolas with what sounded like a sigh of exasperation.  
As soon as Legolas and Aragorn were out of earshot Laura sighed with exasperation, "Stupid Stupid Stupid Strider!!!!!" ****************************************************************************  
  
"Um. I'll be right be back, Laura. I think we. forgot an herb. I think I saw some growing over there." Said Kayla, standing and pointing vaguely to her left, almost fifteen minutes later.  
"Hmmm, ok." Said Laura, "If you see anybody, tell them dinner will be ready soon."  
"Ok," Said Kayla and walked into the woods.  
Half an hour later, Kayla hadn't returned. Laura, who was becoming extremely anxious, left Gimli to make sure the food didn't burn and wandered off in search of her friend.  
Laura found Kayla quietly peering around a bush. Laura could just see Legolas sitting in the clearing on the other side of the bush. Legolas was alone and silent, apparently deep in thought.  
"What's wrong with him?" Laura heard Kayla whisper to herself. Laura shook her head and tapped Kayla on the arm.  
Kayla jumped and gasped, "Don't do that!!!" She whispered, looking around to the bush to make sure Legolas hadn't heard her.  
"Spying on Legolas, huh?" Asked Laura, looking over at him.  
"Yeah..So?" Replied Kayla in a whisper, "I'm worried about him. he's been kinda distant and he's REALLY quiet.."  
Laura nodded, "You're not the only one who's worried about him.. Let's respect his privacy though, ok? Come on." She said, turning back towards camp.  
Kayla rolled her eyes, "Laura the wise one. Tch. Fine.." She looked at Legolas and smiled before following Laura back out of the forest. ****************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, when supper was finally finished, everyone gathered around the fire both girls noticed that a member of the fellowship was absent.  
"Where's Legolas?" Whispered Laura.  
"I don't know," Replied Kayla, "I'll go look for him."  
Kayla started off in the direction they had seen him last and about five seconds later, Laura caught up with her. "I'm going too!"  
They walked for a long time, seeing no trace of Legolas anywhere. They were starting to become worried about him when they reached a giant stone wall. Seated on the very top of the wall was Legolas, deep in thought.  
"Hey." Called Kayla.  
"What's up?" Said Laura.  
Legolas looked down at them, "Hey. Nothing. Just looking at the trees.."  
"Mind if we join you?" Asked Kayla.  
"Not at all," Replied Legolas.  
When the three elves were all seated comfortably on the wall, Laura began awkwardly. "Legolas.. We- we know you've been kind of down for some reason lately. and- and we've been meaning to tell you that.. Um.."  
"Why have you been so down?" Interrupted Kayla suddenly, "You're acting like somebody died."  
Laura nodded, "Please tell us what's wrong..."  
Legolas looked extremely uncomfortable as he said, "It's nothing, really. I'm just a little tired. That's all.."  
Kayla and Laura both looked thoughtful for a moment before Kayla continued, "Ok, if you insist. Well anyways, we wanted to tell you how much we love being with you on this journey."  
"Yeah, It wouldn't be the same without you, Legolas.." Agreed Laura, looking at him with a smile.  
"Thank you.." Said Legolas, smiling back at them, "You don't know how much that means to me."  
Kayla was just opening her mouth to reply when a long, low note followed by a series of piercing blasts shot through the valley. Then, to the dismay of all three, much shouting and calling and the sounds of a swordfight.  
"The horn of Gondor!" Said Laura in dismay.  
Legolas stood up quickly, a look of distress on his fair face. "Orcs!!"  
The moment seemed frozen in time, the three elves each enveloped in their horror and dismay. All three were snapped back to reality by the sounds of clanging swords and approaching footfalls.  
As if in one swift movement, all three of them were on their feet and running towards the sounds of battle. The closer they got to the sounds, the more apparent it became that orcs were nearby. Yells penetrated the forest and deep bellows, but the horn of Gondor rang no more.  
Laura pulled out her bow as a gigantic creature came lumbering out of the woods to her left. She shot it almost without thinking and continued on. Kayla was continuously tossing her chakram at unsuspecting enemies lurking behind bushes or around trees.  
"What are these things??" Asked Laura, slashing with sword at a creature that came to near to be shot at.  
"Some kind of hybrid Orc??" Replied Kayla, also pulling out her Elvin blade, "That's my guess."  
"Where is everyone??" Asked Laura. Her question was immediately answered when the three elves came into a clearing to find Gimli and Aragorn battling with the monstrous hybrid-Orcs.  
"These things keep getting uglier and uglier!!!" Yelled Kayla, Running from an Orc that had spotted her. The Orc was wielding a large axe with a monstrous grin but not much accuracy. Kayla quickly outwitted the blundering creature and exterminated it before moving on to another.  
Out of nowhere, a group of immense and ugly orcs appeared, One of the orcs started chasing Kayla around the clearing, and another tried unsuccessfully to hack Laura to bits.  
"Have I told you how much I hate orcs?!" Called Kayla, still running.  
"Several times." Remarked Gimli, fending off another Orc with his axe.  
Kayla, getting a sudden idea, ran up a tree and flipped behind the Orc, puncturing it's thick hide with her sword. As she did, black and grimy Orc blood gushed out and Kayla got a jet of it directly in the face. "I.. Hate. ORCS!!!" Said Kayla, wiping the foul substance off herself.  
Laura, who was still battling with another of the big, ugly, and unbelievably smelly Orcs, Said, "You know.. I think I prefer Algebra!!" With this, she swung the sword in an arc and hewed the arm off of the Orc.  
As Aragorn finished off the last Orc, loud shouts were heard from close by. "Hurry!" Yelled Aragorn, racing towards the noise. The shouts also drew many more Orcs to them. As they ran, more and more of them appeared. It seemed as if an entire army of Mordor had appeared out of nowhere. As she was running, Laura withdrew her bow and shot as many of the orcs as her speed would give her accuracy to. Gimli and Kayla were also taking occasional whacks at nearby orcs. Only Aragorn ran on, paying no heed to the orcs.  
When they reached the source of the shouts, a heart wrenching sight met them. Boromir was fighting valiantly to protect Merry and Pippin. As they watched in horror, an Orc archer slowly and carefully drew an arrow to his bow and shot Boromir in the chest. It was then that they noticed that two arrows were already protruding from the man's chest. Boromir gasped but continued fighting, a fourth arrow was fired. Time seemed to stand still for the watchers. Laura was the first to regain her senses, Drawing her bow too and firing two arrows at once into the Orc archer. Kayla, with a grim look on her face, raised her chakram and threw it. The one throw from the chakram slaughtered a third of the orcs present.  
All at once, the human, dwarf and three elves streamed into the clearing. Laura and Legolas unleashing a multitude of arrows at the orcs. Aragorn headed directly for the injured Orc archer.  
"Kayla!" Called Laura over the shouting and clanging of weaponry, "We have to get to Merry and Pippin!"  
Kayla nodded and they both fought their way over to the frightened halflings. The four formed a ring and continued fighting off attacking orcs.  
"Merry? Pip? You two ok?" Said Kayla during a lull in the fighting, "Any injuries?"  
"Nope." Replied Pippin, "but what about Boromir?"  
No one got an opportunity to reply because, at that moment, a new wave of orcs charged at them, trying to separate the hobbits from the elves. Kayla was fighting the leader of the new group of attackers when she saw another one of them running up behind Legolas with its sword raised.  
Kayla quickly thrust her sword into her attacker. "Legolas!!!" She threw her chakram with all the strength that she had left in her and held her breath.  
Legolas, along with everyone else, turned at the shout and confronted a headless Orc dropping to the ground, a thick sword dangling from one of its massive arms. No one had time to register further though, as the attack continued.  
It was a very long time afterwards before all the orcs were either retreating or heaped into foul piles.  
"Look at 'em!" Said Gimli Triumphantly, "Running for their miserable hides!"  
A low moan drew everyone's attention back to the unfortunate Boromir. He was trying vainly to sit up.  
"Boromir!" Laura quickly checked his vital signs. Tears stung her eyes and she shook her head. "There's nothing I can do." She whispered.  
Aragorn knelt down beside Boromir who coughed and said, "I have failed. Go to Minas Tirith. Save my people."  
Aragorn smiled sadly, "No! You have conquered! Minas Tirith shall not fall." Boromir smiled and he exhaled for the last time. Aragorn bowed his head, "Be at peace, Son of Gondor."  
The three elves lowered their heads in respect. Legolas said after a long moment, "We have killed many Orcs but have been of little use here. I am truly sorry."  
"No." Said Aragorn, standing once more, "Boromir is dead. I am sorry I was not here with him."  
Merry came up to stand beside Aragorn. Tears brimming in his eyes he said, "He died trying to defend us.."  
Aragorn nodded. "Boromir was a truly valiant man. He died protecting his fellows. Gimli, or I, or even little Frodo would have done the-"  
"Oh my god!!!" Burst out Laura, "Where is Frodo!?!?!" Everyone looked around frantically, but Frodo and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Laura quickly took off running back towards the campsite.  
Kayla sighed, "Man, Why does he have to do this?" She started running through the woods after Laura.  
"Where are you going???" Called Gimli as Legolas too started following them. "Argh! I'm not following!" Said Gimli crossly. Then he sighed and called, "Hey! Wait for me!!!" Before stumbling off after them.  
No one was in sight when Frodo and Sam stumbled into camp five minutes later. They looked all around to make sure they hadn't been followed and started packing all their things and a few packages of Lembas.  
  
"Go on, Sam." Said Frodo in a whisper, "I must go to Mordor alone. I'll just endanger everyone else. Watch Merry and Pippin. Go now. I'm going to Mordor. Alone."  
"Of course you are!" Replied Sam, "And I'm going with you!"  
Frodo sighed and shook his head while up in the trees above, a faint snigger was quickly stifled. "All right then, Sam, let's just go before someone comes looking for us again." They turned to the boats- to find there were no boats! They had all vanished!  
"Looking for something, Frodo?" The two youngest elves of the fellowship dropped from the trees nearest the river.  
"Frodo, You can't leave. You'd endanger us by doing so. We swore to protect you. We can't let you go off and die." Said Laura sensibly.  
Sam looked relieved really, Frodo said nothing but after a few moments nodded and sank to the ground, his head in his tiny hands.  
Five minutes later, the rest of the fellowship came puffing into the clearing. Legolas, the only one not out of breath, carrying the fallen Boromir.  
"Frodo?" Asked Aragorn, looking at the forlorn expression on the halfling's face.  
"He's all right." Said Kayla quietly.  
The boat floated calmly down the river, disappearing when it reached the falls. First Kayla's, Then Laura's voice started on a low, sad melody. Everyone else remained silent, looking at the point from which their fallen companion had disappeared from. As the song ended, the group moved away from the water, off into the woods once more.  
"Where to now?" Asked Pippin after a few moments.  
"Now, As i see it... The way that Frodo and Sam were taking is actually the-" Started Gandalf.  
Laura cut in suddenly. "Gandalf? No. No no no and again no. For one thing, don't forget Shelob, her lair is the safest way through the ash mountains. and I don't find that thought comforting."  
"And that way may be watched now.... The orcs went that way." Added Kayla  
"Is there another way?" Asked Frodo, eyes wide.  
"Only one." Said Laura, "We must pass through the Gap of Rohan and go from the South. "  
Gandalf's steps did not slow as he answered somberly, "Then, to Rohan. Those Orcs.. They do change everything."  
"Well, They certainly weren't your garden variety, if that's what you mean." Answered Kayla.  
"So The Gap Of Rohan is our only choice?" Asked Pippin, jogging to keep up.  
"I'm afraid so, Pip." Said Frodo, shaking his head sadly.  
"Let's get moving," Said Aragorn, "We should be well away from here by nightfall."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It took five long days to reach the valley of Rohan, in which their only thoughts were sleep, food, or protection. Every member of the fellowship carried a weapon on them at all times, and a sentry was set up throughout the night to watch for any attacks.  
The night before they were to arrive at the pass of Rohan, Gimli awoke suddenly in the night, with the sudden of idea of chasing after the orcs, gathering his weapons, he tiptoed past the sleeping Frodo, towards the woods.  
"Going somewhere?" Gimli gasped and stopped immediately, startled to find Kayla sitting on the edge of the forest. She had been silent but now stood up and stretched gracefully. She smiled, "Forgot I was on watch?"  
Gimli went back to his sleeping bag, muttering to himself and quickly feel asleep again.  
A few minutes later, Laura sat up with a stifled yawn, "What was that all about?"  
Kayla smiled again, "You know Gimli. All axe and no brain. Your watch doesn't start for another hour, by the way."  
Laura Laughed lightly, "I know. I'm not tired, though. I'm.. um... I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."  
Kayla sighed and both the elves attention drifted to the sleeping Legolas. "He's an amazing elf," She said at last, "We're lucky to be here with him."  
Laura nodded. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll start the watch early."  
"You sure?" Asked Kayla, trying to stifle a small yawn. "Ok.. Good night." She looked over at Legolas before making her way over to her own sleeping bag.  
Laura smiled in amusement at her friend, "Yeah, good night." She said, letting her gaze settle on the dark, silent forest surrounding them.  
The next morning, Laura and Kayla were awoken by the sounds of fierce arguing.  
"Look! I know a blasted footprint when I see one!" Gimli was saying, very angrily, "There was something here this morning! Something with large feet came out of this tree!"  
Kayla and Laura exchanged worried glances and they both jumped up and went to investigate. Golem's footprints etched in the mud confirmed their suspicions. He was still following them, and one guess as to what he wanted.  
"What does it look like to you, Gimli?" Legolas was saying, he briefly nodded a 'good morning' to the girls before turning to inspect the prints.  
"Well," Replied Gimli, studying them himself, "I'm no tracker, but what ever it was... It didn't seem to want to stray far from our camp. Maybe it was looking for someone. The footprints are obviously too light to be made by one of us as well."  
"It was.. Probably some kind of animal or something. Um, Let's just get moving." Said Kayla quickly. Truthfully, she wanted to be as far away from that nasty former-hobbit Smeagol thing as possible.  
"What kind of an animal?" Asked Gimli, raising both of his eyebrows suspiciously.  
"Um.. I don't know!" Said Kayla, starting to sound exasperated, "I'm just saying, it's not that important right now!"  
"Stop yelling!!!!" Yelled Pippin, Sitting up groggily, "I want to get at least five minutes of rest before we leave!!!!"  
"I think Kayla's right," Continued Legolas when Pippin finally flopped back into his bag, "Orcs don't travel barefoot and neither does Saruman. I don't think it was that much of a threat anyway."  
"Exactly," Replied Laura, although she still looked very worried. She cast about for something to say and finally decided on, "So... Who's hungry?"  
Later that afternoon, they finally reached the Gap of Rohan and entered the land held by the Riders.  
Some member's of the fellowship, however, were too tired to even notice. Pippin was leaning on Merry, walking slowly and murmuring to himself. "So.. Tried. must sleep.."  
"Oy! Pippin!" Said Merry in his ear, making him jump, "Wake up! We're almost there!"  
"There? Where's there?" asked Pippin drowsily, "Is there a bed? A nice place to sleep?"  
Merry Frowned, "No. And stop using me for a pillow!"  
Gimli looked out along the wide, grassy plains and said, "Well, at least there's been no orcs.."  
"Gimli!" Exclaimed Kayla, "Don't jinx it!!!!"  
'Jinx?" Asked Gimli curiously.  
"Just forget it," Replied Laura.  
"There it is! Rohan." Said Aragorn, taking a deep breath. The sad thing was, he actually seemed to be generally excited just to see more wide flat fields to walk across.  
"Joyous day." Said Kayla with a sigh, rubbing her sore legs.  
"Do they have nice beds there?" Asked Pippin, still half-asleep.  
"It's nice" Said Legolas fairly.  
"Lothlorien was better. So was Rivendell." Replied Kayla.  
"I miss Rivendell." Said Laura with a sad smile.  
Legolas smiled thoughtfully, his mind obviously far away. "You have yet to see my home. Mirkwood, once Greenwood the Great."  
"I've read about it," replied Laura, her mind wandering to the high canopy and miraculous creatures in the forest, "Sound's wonderful."  
"I'll go anywhere with you, Legolas," Murmured Kayla, As much to herself as anyone else. Legolas smiled at his Elvin companions, not for the first time extremely glad for their company.  
"Well, are we just going to stand here?" Asked Merry Suddenly.  
"Yeah!" Replied Pippin excitedly, "The sooner we get there. the sooner I can... Sleep!!!" ****************************************************************************  
  
They walked for another hour and then stopped for a short rest. Too short, according to Pippin.  
"Let us go." Said Gandalf after ten minutes, "I think that when we reach the city of-" Everyone save Aragorn stopped listening at that point, too bored or tired already to listen to Gandalf's rambling speech.  
"Does he ever shut up??" Whispered Kayla, rolling her eyes and picking up her sword.  
"I think the answer to that would be no." Replied Laura as they continued walking once more, the sound of Gandalf's long-winded speech in the background. A snoring Pippin was being carried by a reluctant Merry who kept saying, "My gosh! Pip is heavier than he looks!"  
"Hey! Everyone!" Said Frodo suddenly, casting his gaze to the horizon in front of them, "Someone's coming this way.. Fast."  
"Eh? What's that, Mr. Frodo?" Asked Sam.  
Gandalf shaded his eyes and replied, "It looks to me like a rider on horseback. It must be one of the natives. A Rider of Rohan. Very fond of horses, you know and-"  
"There he goes again." Whispered Laura, "On and on."  
"Maybe the Rider knows how to shut him up." Said Gimli.  
"Wishful thinking, Gimli, Wishful thinking." Replied Kayla with a sigh.  
"Daro!" Called Legolas, waving at the rider, who apparently had not heard him.  
"Legolas, I don't think they speak Sindarin in Rohan." Replied Laura with a small smile.  
"It certainly looks like no Orc. Perhaps they can help us." Said Aragorn, more to himself than anyone else.  
"Yeah," Answered Merry, "And we can ask for directions while we're at it."  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the Rider who stopped in front of them.  
"We're Orcs." Said Kayla sarcastically. 'How dumb can this guy be!' she thought to herself. Their pointed elfin ears were plainly showing, Gimli was all too obvious, as were the halflings, Aragorn just looked human, and Gandalf's hat plainly gave him away.  
"Kayla." Said Laura, giving her friend a mock-stern look, "We're travelers who are in need of rest and supplies."  
"Don't forget directions!" Piped in Merry.  
"You three are elves?" he was directing the question obviously to Laura, Kayla and Legolas, as he stared at their ears.  
"No dip Sherlock." Retorted Kayla impatiently. Laura looked at her rigidly. "What?"  
"Yes we are elves." Said Laura politely. "Do you know of a lodging nearby?"  
"Do you work for Saruman?" Asked the rider bluntly.  
"What is this? 100 questions?" Asked Kayla, who was starting to grow very impatient.  
"No they do not work for Saruman. Believe me, they don't." answered Gimli, the trace of a smile briefly flashing on his face.  
"And no one present does, either." Replied Gandalf.  
"We are on an important mission." Said Frodo gravely.  
"To find a place to sleep!!!" Chimed in Pippin tiredly.  
"And some directions!" Added Merry.  
"And some warmth," Said Kayla, rubbing her arms, "Please, can you tell us where we can stay?"  
The rider looked at them with scrutiny for a long time, finally making up his mind he nodded and said, "Follow me."  
"It's about time," Whispered Legolas.  
After ten minutes of fast-paced walking to keep up with the horse, they came upon a tiny cottage set in the middle of an immense plain. They followed the rider into the tiny building to find only one room, with no furniture but a small fire crackling merrily in the hearth.  
Kayla looked around the tiny room and sneezed, "Great," She said, "I hope I'm not catching a cold."  
"Here," Said Legolas. Pulling out a blanket from his bag, he placed it around her like a cloak, receiving a smile of gratitude.  
"So are we just going to stand here?" Asked Gimli, going over to the fire and warming his hands.  
"What I wouldn't give for green tea right about now." Said Laura with a sigh. Kayla nodded tiredly.  
"Wh-" Started Gimli.  
"Never mind. Just forget it." Said Laura sitting down by the fire with Legolas and Kayla.  
"I must ride again," Said the rider, heading towards the doorway, "My king must know of your arrival. Rest here for the night." And the rider was gone, as swiftly as he had appeared.  
"Rest!" Exclaimed Pippin, sprawling out on the floor, "Music to my ears!!! Don't mind if I do, Good Night!!!!!!!!"  
Later that day, after dusk had come and gone, and everyone else was asleep, the three elves sat around the fire talking in low whispers, just enjoying each other's warm company.  
"You should get some rest, Legolas. And you too Kayla. You both look tired." Said Laura, noticing Kayla's stifled yawns and remembering the extra watches Legolas had been taking since they left Lórien.  
"I'm not tired." Said Kayla, yawning, "Ok, I lied." She smiled.  
"All right, Good Night." Legolas smiled as Kayla lay down and quickly went to sleep.  
"Night, Kayla.." Whispered Laura with a smile, "Legolas? Aren't you tired?"  
"No. I'm fine." He was probably lying, she knew. He was just too valiant to say it. She smiled at the thought of Legolas dressed like a knight of the round-table and carrying a bulky shield. The contemplation was downright funny.  
Suddenly, with an icy blast, the door flew open and the Rider they had met that morning reentered the small cottage. "My king wishes to see one of you."  
Laura replied before Legolas got a chance to open his mouth. "I'll go. Legolas, I suggest you get some rest." Legolas started to protest but Laura shook her head firmly, "I'm going. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." ****************************************************************************  
  
It did not seem to take very long to reach the castle and Laura was surprised to find the sun slowly rising as she entered the walls of the large city. The palace was very large, with enormous front doors leading from the city itself.  
"Before you see king Theoden, I need all your weapons." Said the Rider, leading her to the doors.  
"Fine." Said Laura easily, knowing what a protest Gimli would have given to this. She handed over her weapons, asking him to treat them with care. He nodded and opened the large doors.  
It took a few minutes for Laura to adjust herself to the change. She found herself in a large columned hall that looked like it was hardly ever dusted. Sunlight filtered in through narrow stain-glassed windows, and at the far end of the room was a large throne.  
The man on the throne was relatively tiny compared to the size of the throne he was seated upon. He was gray and bent with age, and wore a large golden crown, inlaid with horses. He was staring out one of the windows and had not noticed Laura's entrance.  
"King Theoden?" Asked Laura hesitantly, she curtsied slightly, not quite sure whether this was proper or not. She had never seen a king before - you didn't exactly meet one every day in the year 2000, did you?  
King Theoden looked up to see a rather tall, dark haired elf, looking slightly uneasy. "Ah," He said with a smile, "You must be one of the travelers that arrived this afternoon."  
"Yes, I'm Laura.." She replied, deciding not to correct him that 'this afternoon' was actually yesterday.  
"Laura." Said the king thoughtfully, as though speaking a foreign tongue, "What a unique name."  
"It is?" Said Laura, thinking of the multitude of people she knew shared her name, "I mean. yeah." Best not to argue with a king, she told herself.  
"Are you happy with your supplies?" The king asked suddenly.  
"What supplies?" The dark haired elf's expression suddenly changed to one of confusion.  
"The supplies that Grima sent for you." The king replied.  
"We have received no supplies, nor news of any incoming supplies, Majesty." Said Laura, still thoroughly confused.  
"That is strange." Said King Theoden, in deep thought.  
Laura sighed, "Is there anything in particular you need to talk about, your majesty?"  
Theoden smiled at the elves Polite impatience, "I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you and your company."  
"Oh.." Said Laura, getting a sudden idea, she said, "Well, how about you meet them now?" She didn't mention she'd also like to get back to Legolas and Kayla. She smiled, she could leave out that part.  
The trip back to the tiny cottage did not take nearly as long, probably owing to the fact that they were both riding this time. However, the sun was clearly visible on the horizon by the time they arrived.  
"Laura!! Where the heck have you been??" Demanded Kayla, as soon as her friend entered the tiny cottage.  
Legolas smiled with relief, "You're back." Kayla and Legolas had been the only ones to stay awake and wait for her. Pippin, who had offered to as well, was now snoring softly near the fire.  
King Theoden of Rohan entered before Laura had a chance to reply. He looked quickly around the small cottage. "So, there are no supplies after all.."  
"No, there aren't, majesty." Replied Laura, "May I introduce my Elvin companions Kayla, and Legolas of Mirkwood. This is the king of Rohan, Theoden."  
Kayla was just reaching out to shake hands with Theoden when a rending crash shook the cottage. Knocking her off balance. Legolas quickly reached out to steady her before pulling out his bow. As the second crash shook the building, the rest of the fellowship jumped to their feet.  
"Evil Bunnies!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Gimli, who must have been having a nightmare. a very strange nightmare.  
"What do I have to do to get some sleep around here!!!??" Yelled Pippin, almost in a sob.  
The door flew open before anyone could respond. And a dozen tall, blonde riders entered the cottage, accompanying a pale man with heavy lidded eyes and a errantly sour expression on his ugly face. He looked around the tiny room and then opened his mouth and declared, "You eleven strangers are under arrest for the crimes of Trespassing and Conspiracy. Come willingly and your sentence will be easier. You might even get a quick death." The pale man smirked, as three of the guards blocked the door.  
Legolas reached behind him for an arrow, Laura and Kayla already had their hands on their swords.  
King Theoden frowned, "Listen here, Worm-tongue, I command you to stop. They are no more trespassing than you. And as for conspiracy, there is no evidence to even suggest such a claim."  
Worm-tongue smirked. "Arrest them." He said simply. Soundlessly, the Riders jumped at the Fellowship, swords drawn.  
Kayla was the first to react to the attack, pulling out her chakram and throwing it before drawing her sword as well. The chakram bounced around the tiny room, hitting many of the riders and nearly missing several of the fellowship. Laura, Legolas and Aragorn were each battling three of the riders, while Gimli was knocking the legs out from under any Rider within reach. Gandalf was shooting occasional gusts of wind and thunderbolts at the nearby attackers, while the hobbits ducked behind him. After ten minutes of hard fighting, only three of the riders remained alive, thought very badly bruised, and Legolas had captured Grima Wormtounge at arrow-point.  
The fellowship went outside of the tiny cottage with Gimli guarding Grima accompanied by Kind Theoden. They were just beginning to mount the horses for the long ride to Rohan when, with a sudden yell, Gimli fell to the ground. Grima, who had evidently tripped his pint-sized captor, leaped onto the nearest horse and started to gallop South. No sooner had Gimli hit the ground when Laura raised her bow and Kayla her chakram, The arrow and the blow struck Grima before he had galloped twenty paces, and he fell to the ground. Grima Wormtounge had breathed his last breath. ****************************************************************************  
  
They rode in silence to Rohan, each in deep thought and yet unable to produce any shred of conversation.  
Coming into the gates at last, Gimli tried a bit of encouragement. "At least we've run into no Orcs yet.."  
"Gimli!!" Exclaimed Kayla quickly, "Don't Jinx it!!!" Laura laughed at the disgruntled look on Gimli's face and was soon joined by everyone else. It was the first time since Boromir's death that anyone in the fellowship had really laughed and it was a wonderful feeling.  
King Theoden gave the fellowship a tour of the entire castle. As they were ascending the last flight of stairs Pippin happened to glance out one of the small windows.  
"Hey," Called Pippin, "What are those black dot things along the horizon?"  
"What dot things?" Asked Merry suspiciously, "Pippin, have you been into Kayla's herbs without asking again?"  
"No!" Exclaimed Pippin, "Well, yes, but. yeah, maybe that's it."  
"Uh-huh." Said Merry knowingly  
"Wait," Said Gimli, looking out the window too, "I see them too. Those aren't imaginary. They're orcs! And they're heading directly for us!"  
A loud crash shook the castle, knocking several people off their feet. "Uh-oh." Said Laura, climbing unsteadily to her feet, "Sounds like they've got catapults too."  
"We have to get to cover!!" Yelled Theoden as another crash shook the tower.  
"Let's hide in the cellar!" Pippin shouted back, climbing to his feet.  
"We don't have a cellar.." Said Theoden in the dead silence between crashes.  
"We're screwed." Said Kayla very calmly and matter-of-factly.  
Gimli Rolled his eyes and raised his axe. "We'll just go out there and-"  
"No!" Interrupted Laura quickly, "Bad idea! Very bad idea!"  
There was silence for several minutes while the hobbits quietly panicked and everyone else tried to formulate a plan.  
"You know.." Said Legolas finally, "I actually think Gimli might have something. If the whole city goes out to fight, the orcs might just-"  
"Kill us all! I'm too young to die!!" Wailed Merry, cutting Legolas off in mid sentence.  
"And you say I'm crazy!" Sighed Pippin, rolling his eyes.  
"Legolas is right. As usual." Said Kayla with a small smile.  
"Let's help out." Replied Laura.  
Everyone agreed. Except Merry, who went to hide in a nearby corner, refusing to move, saying "Count.. Me... Out..."  
"Sissy." Taunted Pippin.  
Gandalf frowned, his aged face becoming distorted with countless wrinkles. "This is no doubt one of Saruman's most diabolica-"  
"We already knew that Gandalf!" Interrupted Kayla, "How long did it take you to figure out that one??" Gandalf ignored the young elf.  
"I dunno if it's safe for Mr. Frodo.." Started Sam worriedly.  
"Let's just get going" Said Aragorn with a sigh.  
"Let me supply you with armor and weapons." Said Theoden, leading the group down a long corridor and into a small room filled with countless pieces of thin metal vests and long, thick swords.  
"Armor? Ha!! That flimsy stuff?! Like it's really going to save us from an Orc trying to slice us in half!" Said Kayla indignantly.  
"Kayla..." Said Laura with a sigh.  
"It's all Gandalf's fault I'm like this.." Said Kayla.  
"Simple deduction shows that I in fact-" Started Gandalf.  
"When was duct tape invented again?" Asked Kayla sweetly.  
"Kayla."  
"I don't need that flimsy stuff." Stated Gimli plainly.  
"Not that it would fit anyway..." Continued Frodo, eyeing the vests.  
Legolas pulled on his armor, picked up his bow and smiled. "Let's kick some ass!"  
Kayla and Laura stood there, shocked into silence.  
Kayla recovered quickly and Hugged the elf, "You are so awesome!!" Legolas blushed slightly and Kayla started to pull on her own armor.  
Laura also put on a vest. She shook her head, her long hair flying around her face, "I never thought an elf would swear... never mind.. I'm ready! Let's hunt some Orc!!"  
Gimli Held up his axe triumphantly, "Off to kill the Evil Bunnies! I mean Orcs!!!!"  
The fellowship, accompanied by almost three hundred of the strongest fighters of the people of Rohan marched out onto the field.  
Merry, who they had finally managed to drag onto the field, shrank back against the wall. "There's a lot of them... And they look scary.."  
"Just you stay behind me, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam, drawing his tiny blade.  
Frodo didn't answer immediately, But after a moment he giggled a little and said, "My sword! It's blue!!!"  
Kayla and Laura turned to find Frodo chewing vigorously on a herb that he had snatched out of Kayla's Medicine bag. Kayla quickly seized the herb, "Frodo! Give me that! No more camphor for you!!" Frodo looked up at her stupidly, his eyes unfocused, but did not reply.  
"There they are!" Yelled a huge Orc, catching site of them, "Get them!!"  
The next hour appeared in the minds of the fellowship only as a blur. As one Orc after another charged them. Legolas and Gimli managed to destroy the catapults before any further damage could be done. Frodo slashed about wildly and, if not for Sam, would have been slaughtered ten times over. After an hour of intense battle, half of the Orc army, that is, the half that was still standing, suddenly turned and ran towards the south. One of the slightly injured orcs climbed to it's feet and began running after the army.  
"It's getting away!" Shouted Laura. The entire fellowship started running after the Orc, except Frodo who started running in the wrong direction. Sam quickly caught him by the sleeve and turned him around, so he was going the right way again. Gimli, who was the closest to the Orc, suddenly jumped on top of the foul creature, knocking it down.  
"Wow..." Said Kayla, sounding impressed, "Nice shot. Never thought the slowest person in the fellowship could catch up to an Orc." Gimli glared at her but did not reply.  
The Orc was struggling to escape. Kayla hit it on each side of the neck. The Orc instantly stopped struggling. "That Weak feeling is the flow of foul Orcs blood being cut off from your brain, if you have one. You have thirty seconds to talk, or you die."  
"One Moria. Two Moria. Three Moria.." Counted Gimli excitedly.  
"Ok!" Squealed the Orc, "They're heading to Helm's Deep! Saruman gave us orders to attack there tonight. He wants it captured by morning! We were sent here to distract the people of Rohan and keep them from giving aid to those at Helm's deep."  
"32 Moria. 33 Moria.. He's supposed to be dead by now." Said Gimli.  
Kayla hit the Orc in the same two spots at the base of the neck.  
"You lied." Said Gimli.  
"So sue me! Three seconds off!" Said Kayla exasperatedly.  
Now that the Orc could breathe again, it started struggling again to escape.  
"Oh.. Yeah.." Mumbled Laura absent-mindedly, She hit the Orc on the head with the hilt of her elfin blade, instantly knocking it out.  
Gandalf looked intently at his staff for several moments before saying, "Well, It seems that the only logical and reasonable course of action would be to journey to Helm's Deep to overtake-"  
Kayla was obviously trying very hard to control her temper. She took several deep breaths before saying, "Somebody Shut Him Up."  
Legolas smiled faintly, "They might need our help at Helm's Deep. I say we go."  
"I know the quickest way to get there." Said Aragorn, nodding, Theoden approached the group then, and, upon being informed of the surprise attack, quickly agreed to go and lend aid as well.  
Merry sighed. "How long until we get there??" Pippin made no reply, he was curled up in the grass, fast asleep. Frodo gazed at the sleeping hobbit for a minute and then broke into a fit of giggles.  
"Shall we be off then?" Asked Sam over the noise. ****************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to Aragorn's shortcut, the small army arrived at the small fortress of Helm's Deep within two hours, in time to prepare for the onslaught ahead.  
As the fellowship sat, awaiting the attack and preparing their weapons, Kayla started singing merrily "Gonna kick some butt! Gonna kick some butt!"  
"Shut up!" Snapped Gimli after five minutes, "I'm paranoid enough! I need silence!"  
Kayla made a face, "Deal with it, Goat Man!"  
"Stop calling me that!!" Retorted Gimli.  
"Goat Man! Goat Man!!" Taunted Kayla.  
Legolas sighed, Kayla and Gimli still bickering in the background. "If we're going to fight, you two have to settle your differences first.." Kayla and Gimli both became very quiet.  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled, "Ok, When the battle starts, never let your guard down and try to stick together."  
"Legolas? Calm down. It'll be fine." Replied Laura, placing a gentle and reassuring hand on Legolas' arm.  
"Yeah!" Agreed Kayla quickly, "And we can kick some butt too!!" She spun her sword in a wide arc, to demonstrate her readiness for battle. Gimli Started taking breaths again. "Relax, man.. Aren't you excited?? I am!" Said Kayla, smiling.  
Laura and Legolas sat a few feet away, talking quietly about their homes and lives before the fellowship. Laura realized that she had never really gotten the chance to get to know the enigmatic elf that she and Kayla had befriended on their adventure.  
"I think Kayla is going to kill all the orcs before we even get to the battlefield." Said Laura, noticing Legolas staring at her. She smiled when he jumped and turned his beautiful sea-green eyes upon her, "I don't think I've ever seen her this excited. Well.. Actually I have.. But only when she plays her Xena video game." A slightly confused expression flickered briefly over Legolas' handsome elfin features. "It's a source of entertainment." Explained Laura smiling.  
"Ok. I was about to ask what a video game was." They both laughed a little.  
"Are we going?" Asked Kayla, Looking over at them, her gaze flickered to the wall where all the action was taking place."  
"Soon." Replied Legolas, "Merry, Pippin. Find a place to hide. Somewhere safe." Merry and Pippin nodded and went to find a good vantage point to watch their friends.  
Kayla walked over and whispered into Laura's ear, "Wow. Legolas Taking charge.. I like.." Laura nodded, watching Legolas intently.  
"Me and Mr. Frodo will just find a nice hidin' spot too, shall we?" Volunteered Sam, and led the still hallucinating Frodo away.  
"The Orcs aren't here yet," Said Laura, Looking up at the wall, "But I don't think we beat them by much."  
Gandalf nodded sagely, "It seems to me that we should formulate a plan of attack of some-"  
"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. We need a plan, we know." Interrupted Kayla impatiently.  
Gimli started tapping his forehead and saying, "Think. Think. Think. Think."  
"Are you trying to imitate Winnie The Pooh?" Asked Kayla suddenly, looking at Gimli in amazement.  
"Is Winnie The Pooh a goat?" Asked Gimli suspiciously.  
"No.." Replied Laura, with the straightest face she could manage, "A bear actually."  
  
"Bears are good!" Said Gimli happily. Laura and Kayla tried their best not to break out laughing.  
"They're coming." Said Legolas, who had climbed up the wall and stood gazing over the plains of Rohan.  
Laura and Kayla climbed up beside him and gazed out too. "Yeah!" Cheered Kayla, "Come on you guys, Let's go!!"  
Kayla started marching along the wall, but Legolas grabbed the back of her armor vest. "Hold on a sec. Remember, stick together."  
Kayla smiled and hugged Legolas, "Like this?" She asked innocently, looking up at him.  
Legolas laughed merrily, "You know what I mean.."  
"Ok, Everyone get into their positions on the wall." Said Aragorn.  
Kayla stuck her tongue out at Aragorn, behind his back. "Who made him king of the world." She asked.  
"Think. Think." Said Gimli again.  
"Gimli!" Said Aragorn, when the dwarf looked up he continued, "Just guard the gate."  
Kayla and Laura started to follow everyone else along the wall to their positions but Legolas called out, "Laura? Kayla?" They both turned to look at him through the fading golden sunset. Legolas hesitated, wondering whether to share with them the vision in Galadriel's mirror or not. He sighed, "Just be careful, will you?"  
Laura smiled at him, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
"Yeah!" Agreed Kayla, turning to look out at the approaching army, "Let's kick some butt!!!" ****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas followed them to their positions on the wall, overlooking the Orc army.  
"There must be over a thousand of them.." Said Laura quietly. Legolas nodded.  
Legolas hesitated once more, he desperately wanted to tell them about Galadriel's mirror and the awful vision, but he didn't know if he could.  
Laura must have sensed the shadow flickering behind Legolas' eyes because she said very quietly, "Legolas? Mani naa ta? What's wrong?"  
Legolas smiled at them sadly, "I've been wanting to-" He stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widened and the very last ray of the setting sun died.  
"ATTACK!!" Bellowed a deep throated voice from below, "ATTACK!!!"  
A rain of arrows poured over them. The man on the next position on the wall, fell with a cry, a black arrow piercing his shoulder. Legolas, taking one last sorrowful glance at Laura and Kayla, went to fill the empty spot.  
"Don't you hate this?!" Said Kayla angrily, "Always when we're with Legolas something interrupts our conversation!!!"  
"Yeah!" Replied Laura, taking out her bow and fitting an arrow in, "First Strider, then Gandalf, Now-" She shot an Orc trying to climb the wall, "These things!! Hopefully after the battle we'll be able to talk to him without any interruptions."  
"Can you think about talking later?! Besides, my friends, I've killed four more orcs than you!" Shouted Gimli from further down the wall.  
Kayla took out her chakram and threw it down at the orcs, killing ten of them before returning to her hand, "You were saying, Gimli? Beat that, Little man!"  
"I hate elves." Said Gimli, "All right! We'll make a contest out of it, elf! At the end of the battle, the one with the least kills will have to cook for the one with the most kills! Deal?"  
Kayla smiled "Deal."  
Laura strung two arrows and shot two different orcs, "Better Hurry, Gimli," She smiled, "You're not gonna be in the lead for long."  
With a metallic clang, several large grappling hooks were thrown to the top part of the wall and hundreds of orcs started climbing up onto the battlements.  
The first Orc ran towards Laura, shouting one long battle cry, until Laura shot it with her bow, right between the eyes.  
"Ahhh!!! This Orc is huge!!" Kayla was running, as fast as she could along the wall, followed by a monstrous creature wielding a long, jagged sword. Legolas, looking up from his position on the wall, shot the Orc in the head and winked at Kayla, before going off in search of more Orcs. "Wow..." Said Kayla, looking down at the dead Orc. Then she looked up at Legolas and said, "He is so hot!!!"  
Gimli rolled his eyes and chopped an attacking Orc in half, "You elves!"  
Laura shot another two orcs before saying, "Yeah, yeah. Just you worry about those orcs, Gimli. You're in last place now." *****  
A little ways away, Legolas was quickly running out of arrows. He looked down at the immense pile of orcs in front of him and then back towards his friends. "I'm too far away from Kayla and Laura.." He said aloud to himself. He quickly turned and sprinted down the length of the wall. As he ran, Legolas noticed Laura busy shooting at the orcs below her, he also saw the huge Orc creeping up behind her, jagged blade raised high over it's head. Legolas arrived as the Orc started to bring the blade down. Legolas quickly pulled his elfin blades out and chopped the Orc in half.  
Laura, hearing the noise behind her, whirled around to see Legolas, holding his long knives and two halves of an Orc that had almost killed her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the elf, "Thanks, Legolas. You saved my life."  
Legolas smiled at her and their gazed locked for a brief second. Both of them blushed.  
"Stop blushing!! Start fighting!!!" Yelled Gimli, a few feet away. He turned around and hewed the arm off a charging Orc.  
Laura saluted in Gimli's direction, "Yes, Master Dwarf!" She turned around and shot another Orc before saying, "You're still in last."  
The battle continued on for many more hours, at one point, Gimli went off to find Aragorn and Gandalf and did not return, not that anyone had time to worry about the absence of a dwarf. Legolas never strayed very far from Kayla and Laura, and warded off un-noticed danger several times. It was a long night for everyone.  
Many hours later, after the battling had all subsided, the fellowship spread out to help tend the wounded.  
Laura sighed and wiped at a shallow gash running along one cheek. She had been helping Legolas tend to one of the wounded.  
"Hey! Laura! Legolas! How many did you guys kill??" The two elves looked up to see Kayla running towards them. She smiled when she reached them and continued, "I got forty-two, thanks to my handy chakram."  
Legolas grinned and shook his head, "I have done better, though I had to grope for spent arrows; all mine were gone. Yet I make my tale fifty at least." He looked around at the many misshapen Orc carcasses around them, "But that is only a few leaves in the forest."  
"I got forty." Said Laura, sounding disappointed, "Darn. Lost by two." One of the orcs nearby suddenly sat up and started crawling towards the gate. Laura quickly took out her last arrow and shot it in the back. "Lost by one." She corrected.  
"Where's Gimli?" Asked Kayla, looking around, "I want to brag on how many orcs I killed."  
"I'll go find him." Volunteered Legolas, heading towards the gate.  
"Let us go with you." Said Laura, "Nobody should be wandering around alone."  
Legolas only smiled, "It's all right. I'll find him on my own, he's probably not far." ****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas wandered along the length of the Inner Wall and, at the suggestion of the gate-keeper, he walked out of the Deep towards the dark forest of Fangorn where the dwarf had last been. Legolas had only just stepped beneath the canopy of Fangorn forest when a tall hooded figure appeared in front of him. Suddenly, there was a thick gray wall surrounding them. Legolas was cut off from the safety of the Deep.  
"Well, Legolas, we finally meet." Said Saruman, pulling back his hood to reveal long white hair and a white beard the color of Ice. "I was rather hoping you would do something foolish like wander out on your own."  
Legolas' thoughts immediately turned to his two Elvin friends back at the Deep, which he had left unprotected. "Kayla.. Laura..." Legolas pulled out his two Elvin blades, "I swear, Wizard, If you so much as touch them.."  
Saruman laughed, a high, piercing sound. "I knew you were somehow in love with those two." He laughed again.  
Legolas charged towards the wizard, his blades swinging in wide arcs, but before he had reached Saruman, Legolas found his body unexpectedly immobile, as if frozen. 'W-What!? Why can't I move?!"  
Saruman smirked, "Pitiful. I didn't think you would be this easy to capture." Saruman waved a hand and a large army of orcs surrounded the helpless elf, "Take him to Mordor. Don't worry, Elf, I don't plan to injure those two girls. No- I plan to exterminate them. And you will be there to see it, Legolas. I promise you. I will be waiting in Minas Morgul. And I want him unharmed!!"  
Legolas felt a sharp pain on the back of this head and then knew no more. ****************************************************************************  
  
Kayla had gone off after five minutes to look for Aragorn and brag to him while she was waiting for Legolas and Gimli to come back. Laura was collecting a few more arrows and singing, something she hadn't done in a long time. She smiled, remembering the words from the movie.  
When the cold of Winter comes, Starless night will cover day.  
In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain.  
But in Dreams,  
I can hear your name.  
And in dreams,  
We will meet again  
When the seas and Mountains fall, And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling my there. I will go there,  
And back again.  
  
As the song finished, she heard a noise behind her, she whirled around, one of the arrows raised. To find a tall man before her. He was tall and fair, obviously one of the riders.  
"Er.. Hello." Said Laura awkwardly, putting the arrows in her quiver.  
"Greetings," Said the rider, "I am Éomer son of Eomund. You- Um- You sing beautifully." He was staring at her.  
Laura shifted uncomfortably. "Thank You.." Replied Laura uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, Laura!"  
The girl looked around to see Kayla hurrying towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Excuse me," she mumbled, and went to meet her friend.  
Kayla had stopped and was now looking from Laura to the rider. "Who's he?" She asked curiously.  
"Um... Éomer, son of what's-his-name.. Elmer, I think."  
"Oh. Has Legolas come back yet?" Said Kayla quickly changing the subject.  
"I haven't seen him. I'm starting to worry, though. It's been more than twenty minutes."  
Éomer strolled over, trying to look nonchalant.  
"Yes??" Asked Kayla, respectfully but impatiently, when he stopped before them. Both girls saw him go noticeably redder than before. He muttered something incoherently and then walked away.  
Not long afterward they finally caught sight of Gimli running towards them. "Twenty Six!!!" he called triumphantly, when he got within hearing range.  
"Where's Legolas, Gimli??" Asked Kayla.  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Asked Gimli impatiently, "I was shut in a cave barricaded by Orcs all night! He was with you, last I saw him!!"  
"Well, HE WENT LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Retorted Kayla.  
"Stop yelling at me!" Whined Gimli, "You know what probably happened? He probably got captured by Saruman!!"  
Laura and Kayla said nothing, they both stared at Gimli. Gimli shifted awkwardly, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry I keep saying that, but-"  
"No. I think you might be right, Gimli." Said Kayla seriously. It was Gimli's turn to stare.  
"We shouldn't have let him go on his own!!" Burst out Laura, "If Saruman found out that we had the ring."  
Laura and Kayla both took off running towards the forest, "Come on, Gimli! We have to find him!!!!!!" They yelled back over their shoulders.  
"Hey!!! Wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Called Gimli, Trying to keep up. ****************************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke up some time later to find himself chained in a cage. His eyesight was hazy for the first few moments of consciousness, but he recovered quickly. He felt a constant dull throb on the back of his head and reached back to touch it. His fingers touched warm blood. He bandaged the small wound the best he could, tearing a piece of cloth from his shirt.  
Not long after he regained consciousness, the orcs returned. They had apparently been hunting. One of the orcs tossed a half-rotten looking slab of meat towards him. Legolas did not touch it, or give it a second look. He decided he'd rather starve. A few minutes later, another Orc, one much larger and fierce looking than the rest, pulled him roughly out of his iron prison and poured some foul smelling and vulgar liquid down the elf's throat. Legolas choked but almost instantly a warm heat began coursing it's way through Legolas' veins.  
Legolas was quickly bound and forced to walk behind an Orc on horseback. The horse was a pitiful creature. It had obviously been tortured and Legolas felt sorry for it. He was probably in for the same treatment, he thought to himself. He expected no less from Orcs.  
He desperately wished he hadn't left Laura and Kayla. They must be so worried. He just hoped they would not find out what happened to him and try to rescue him. Knowing those two, they would probably take on all the forces of Mordor to protect one of the fellowship- "Oh no.." He whispered to himself, "Kayla. Laura. The vision!"  
"Keep moving!" Barked the big Orc, shoving him from behind.  
"Fuion lle, lle morë leuca." Said Legolas bitterly.  
"What did you say?" Bellowed the Orc on the horse, He jumped down and punched Legolas in the jaw.  
Legolas staggered but did not fall. He wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "You'll pay for that one, yrch, I promise you that."  
The large Orc, came up and hit the smaller one in the stomach. "Wormhead! Sharky says he's not 'ter be 'armed!" He spat in his Orc drawl. He looked at Legolas menacingly and continued, "Yet."  
With a sudden gust of Wind, Saruman appeared. "So, how's our hostage?" He looked Legolas over carefully, his eyes suddenly widening in rage, he showed the orcs Legolas' bleeding lip, "What is this?! I told you he cannot be harmed! Hence he cannot be touched!"  
The smaller Orc cowered but replied, "But,, My Lord, We cannot help it.. Why do we need this elf? Why couldn't we just kill them all?"  
Saruman grabbed the Orc's neck and raised it above the ground. "You listen to me. We need Legolas to get the one ring, understand? Those two female elves have it. Once I have the one ring, you may do whatever you wish with the little maggots." He dropped the Orc and looked around, as if silently asking if anyone else dare question his authority. None did.  
"You'll not get that chance, Wizard. You'll never get the one ring." Said Legolas.  
Saruman gave a long, hollow laugh. "You expect those girl elves to rescue you, I suppose? You elves make me laugh! I'll get that ring. I'll see you in Mordor." With another gust of wind, Saruman was gone. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas!! Legolas!! Hurry up, Gimli!!" Shouted Kayla. She and Laura were standing at the dark fringes of Fangorn. Gimli was panting, still trying to reach them. He finally staggered towards them. "Ok," Continued Kayla as Gimli was catching his breath, "It would be faster to split up. One in each direction. I'll go West. Gimli, you take east. Laura, you take the straight path."  
"What path??" Asked Gimli, peering into the tall trees.  
Kayla ignored him and continued. "OK, It might be dangerous out here. So here's what we'll do. If you need help, give one long whistle. If you find something, two short whistles. If you get lost, three short whistles."  
"Um.. If you find something.. One short one. If you get lost, two long ones. And if you get into trouble, three long ones?" Said Gimli bewildered.  
Kayla sighed impatiently, "Just yell."  
Gimli nodded, "Ok. Easy enough. If you need help, two short whistles, if you find something, three long ones, and if you're in trouble yell." Gimli tried, and failed, to whistle. Kayla rolled her eyes and started off towards the West.  
"And Gimli!"  
The dwarf turned, as he was about to enter the forest, to find Laura looking both thoughtful and worried.  
"Do not draw your weapon, Gimli, Save for the necks of Orcs. Do not touch the trees. Just, trust me on this one." Laura Smiled encouragingly and headed off into the woods.  
For almost an hour, the three friends walked through the forest, each in their separate direction. Laura decided to make a round about and search again on the way back. She almost missed the little clearing. She walked into it and immediately saw the hastily tossed aside knives and useless bow and quiver. She quickly gave two short whistles and picked up the knives sadly.  
Kayla ran into the clearing a few moments later. Her eyes widened in dread and pain. "No." She said, "Not Legolas.."  
Laura nodded miserably, tears brimming in her blue eyes.  
Gimli charged into the clearing in a blaze of glory and stopped dead, "Who's in trouble??" ****************************************************************************  
  
The next few days of Legolas Greenleaf's life passed in a nightmarish haze. Barely perceiving the real from the unreal. Endless marches followed by sleepless nights. Only one thought was coursing it's way through Legolas' mind. He had to escape. He had to get back to Helm's Deep.  
Once a day, the large Orc would pour the vile smelling liquid down Legolas' throat, and he would feel the strength returning to him, little by little. Then he would be left, hands and legs bound cruelly to find what rest his nightmares would give.  
Legolas had been held hostage for two days before he had the strength and will gathered to formulate an escape. He had found a small knife, dropped by one of the smaller orcs. He waited until long past nightfall, when the orcs had stopped their daily trek. He quickly cut the tight bonds on his hands and feet. He looked around to make sure the orcs were all still slumbering. He considered pilfering one of the swords, but decided he couldn't risk one of the orcs waking up to find their captor missing.  
The horse whinnied softly as Legolas approached, but it calmed quickly under the elves gentle touch. Untying the poor creature and removing it's harness, Legolas murmured soothing Elvin words in it's ear. It tapped it's foot on the ground and raised it's head, almost proudly.  
It was as Legolas lead the horse out of the camp that it gave an uncontrollable yelp of joy. The entire camp was awake in seconds. Legolas jumped on the horse and galloped away as fast as the horse could go. His sudden joy turned into terror. He was almost out of sight when he heard the sound of many feet rushing after him, accompanied by hoof-beats of the more wicked horses. He urged his steed on with a whisper. The wind was flying beneath them, but the orcs on horseback were quickly catching up.  
Legolas might have still managed to escape his captors, If not for the sentry. It had been hiding in one of the larger branches, overhanging the roadway. It jumped at him, and before Legolas knew what was happening, he was being roughly pulled down. As he was falling, the horse grabbed onto his sleeve, almost as if it were trying to save him, to keep him aloft, but the Orc was too heavy and would not let him go. The horse was not going to loose it's freedom again without a long fight. It galloped on, with one last sorrowful glance at Legolas. He nodded as the horse turned the bend and disappeared into the night. He hoped that it might somewhere find greener pastures, for it seemed certain now that he never would again. He looked up at the large Orc glowering over him.  
"Going somewhere, Elf?" It sneered at him. Legolas spat at it's feet. ****************************************************************************  
  
Back at Helm's Deep, Laura and Kayla were tremendously anxious about their new elfin friend. Laura was sitting on a rock and staring into a nearby pool of water. Kayla was unusually quiet.  
Without warning, Kayla jumped up and yelled, "I can't take this anymore!!! Why the hell are we standing around here?!? What? Are we just hoping that Legolas will come back magically?!" She looked at Laura, who neither moved nor replied, and hesitated. She had forgotten that Laura was feeling the loss as much as she, "Laura.."  
Laura looked back at her friend, "We need a plan first. We can't just barge in and get ourselves killed. What would that do? It would make situations worse- that's what."  
Kayla's fists clenched, she hated waiting. "Do you have a plan yet??"  
Laura stood up and stretched. "Calm down. I know you're upset, I am too. But they won't hurt Legolas. He bait. Bait to get the One Ring.."  
Laura then fell into a thoughtful silence. Kayla sat down with a heavy sigh, whispering to herself, "I should have gone with him. I knew something was wrong." A silent tear coursed it's way down her cheek. She covered her face so no one would see her weeping.  
After a moment, She felt Laura's reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll get Legolas back.. And I think I know how we're going to do it." Kayla looked up to see Gimli approaching, Laura was watching him too. She had a gleam in her eyes that always meant she was up to something. ****************************************************************************  
  
"How long until we get to Mordor, Uglik?" Asked one of the smaller orcs.  
"We should've been there by now, but since that Elf tried to run away, we got held back. We should be there soon." Answered the big Orc, spitting a black, disgusting wad of saliva on the ground.  
"Fuion, Yrch." Said Legolas in disgust.  
"Shut up elf!" Snarled the big Orc, banging on the cage, "I hate elves."  
Legolas waited until the first orc's back was turned before picking up a twig and starting to pick the locks around his wrists.  
"I wouldn't try anything stupid, if I were you, Elf. You might loose one of your hands."  
"I heard Saruman talking." Replied Legolas, staring at the Orc evenly, "You hurt me, and you die next."  
The first Orc yelled loudly and banged on the cage, "You won't be protected forever, elf. We'll have our fun yet!!"  
Legolas spat at the Orcs, "I won't be protected forever either, yrch. And when that day comes, you won't be having much fun."  
Suddenly the orcs all started to shout and yell. The second Orc sighed impatiently, "That thing's back. It's been tailing the halflings."  
"Did it get the ring?" Asked the first Orc suspiciously.  
"No. Didn't even manage to kill the other elves. Useless thing." Scoffed the second Orc.  
"Smeagol!" Whispered Legolas to himself, "I knew we were being followed. I hope the other's are ok.." ****************************************************************************  
  
"Let me get this straight, You want me to make another one of those evil things, so you can save your boyfriend?" Said Gimli for the fourth time. The dwarf and two elves were standing in the large oven-like forge of Helm's Deep.  
Laura sighed, for the third time. "No, Gimli. We want you to make a look-alike ring. One that looks exactly like the one ring so that we can give the fake one to Saruman in exchange for Legolas and then go on and destroy the real one."  
"So- In other words.." Started Gimli again.  
"Just do it!!!!" Burst out Kayla impatiently.  
"Ok! Ok!" Replied Gimli, "Just asking!!"  
Gimli started to heat up the forge and get everything he was going to need while Laura went to look for more clues as to which direction the Orcs had taken their captive. Kayla stayed to supervise Gimli's work.  
An hour later, Gimli was entirely exasperated with Kayla, who was tapping her foot and trying to peer over his shoulder.  
"Done yet?" Asked Kayla, for the fifteenth time.  
"Patience is a virtue!" retorted Gimli.  
"I always hated that saying..." Muttered Kayla to herself.  
Laura walked in then and smiled, "How's everything going?"  
"Almost done." Said Gimli, a river of sweat dripping into his beard. Laura nodded.  
Not long afterwards Gimli straightened up, a pair of tongs in his hands. He smiled. "At last! And my best work, I must say!!" He handed the ring to Kayla who weighed it against the original that Laura handed to her. She stood, with one ring in each hand for a long moment before handing each back to it's keeper. "It's too light. Do it again."  
"What?!?!" Burst out Gimli, infuriated, "Are you kidding me, elf??"  
"No!" Retorted Kayla, "If we want to get Legolas back without giving the real thing away, you have to get it right! We'll handle the inscriptions but you have to make it right first!"  
Gimli turned back to his fire, mumbling to himself. The two didn't catch anything he was saying but "You're lucky you're Legolas' friend."  
Kayla turned to look out the forge door, she sighed and said quietly, "This is gonna be a long day.. I wonder what Legolas is thinking right now.." ****************************************************************************  
  
Three days later, Legolas awoke with an awful jolt. He had lost count of the hours in which he sat in waking nightmares. One of the orcs had opened his cage and now shoved him roughly out of it. Legolas looked up and scarcely had time to perceive the towering darkness of Barad-Dur, before being ushered roughly inside.  
Legolas was taken deep into the castle and shoved into a large black throne room.  
"Welcome to Hell." Said a deep voice from the center of the room. Legolas glanced up to see Saruman seated on an immense black throne.  
The Orc pushed Legolas towards it, and bowed. After a moment, It's gleaming yellow eyes looked towards Legolas, "Bow, Elf." It snarled.  
Legolas stood immobile, he would not bow to Saruman. Never. The Orc suddenly straightened and punched Legolas hard in the stomach, knocking the winded elf to his knees.  
"I trust you enjoyed the trip to Mordor? Sauron never ventures out of his tower, so you see, I have the run of the fortress. I do hope you'll enjoy your accommodations here."  
Legolas did not reply, but he glared at the wizard who looked at him expectantly. Legolas spat at his feet.  
Saruman looked to the Orc, "Did he cause any trouble?"  
The Orc scowled at Legolas, "Much, My Lord."  
Saruman smirked, "He will get his comeuppance. Take him away."  
Legolas was taken down into the frigid dungeons of Barad-Dur and thrown down a small set of wooden stairs into a dark room below. The door slammed behind him, casting him into darkness. Legolas sat down on the cold stone floor to wait and pray. Waiting for his destiny and Praying for some escape, Legolas laid his head back and slept in the cold darkness of nightmares. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Laura! Laura! Wake up! We need a plan!"  
Laura sat up, rubbing the tiny bit of sleep from her eyes, the nearly full moon drifted hazily above. "Kayla? What the- It must be one in the morning! Have you gotten any sleep at all?"  
"Sure... I think... I might have dozed off once or twice. But that's not the important thing! We have to find a way to get out of here with the real ring, the fake ring and without the rest of the fellowship!" Hissed Kayla impatiently.  
"Ok! Ok!" Replied Laura, "Gimli said that the ring would be absolutely done tomorrow morning, we already did the inscription and so all we have to do is sneak out."  
"Yeah. But how do we sneak out of a fortress!!!?" Sighed Kayla.  
Laura sighed, "You really need to get some sleep, Kayla.." Kayla glared at her so she continued, "I already found a small hole near the edge of the deep. It's lucky the Orcs didn't find it, but I moved some large stones in front of it. We can slip out and then move the rocks back. We'll be halfway to Mordor and the end of Saron's evil reign by the time Gandalf knows we're gone. Now, Get some sleep."  
The morning dew had barely settled on the grass when Kayla awoke from her troubled dreams to find Laura already gone. "Now where'd she go?" Asked Kayla, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "If she's left without me.."  
"Hey! You up yet, Sleepy-head??" Asked Laura jokingly, "If you sleep any longer, we'll loose our head-start! I already got the ring and packed up, So let's go!"  
"Yeah," Replied Kayla, scrambling out of her sleeping bag, "Just give me about five more hours and I'll be ready."  
Sneaking out of Helm's Deep was more effortless than either of them had imagined. The boulder's had not been moved and it was easy enough to slip behind them and escape.  
The girls only glanced back at Helm's Deep once, At the edge of the forest, Laura stopped and raised her hand in farewell. Glancing back, Kayla thought she saw a tiny figure standing alone on the battlements, watching them go. "Must be the sunlight glinting off the wall." She decided as they headed off into the forest to begin their new quest. ****************************************************************************  
  
It began to rain that night, so the two elves made camp on the outer fringes of Fangorn, several hours walk from Helm's Deep. Laura made a small pot of soup and the warm, pleasant smell was soon wafting over the small camp. Kayla, who had been moody since the clouds set in built up the largest fire she could using only dead twigs already on the ground. (Laura had warned her about the trees in Fangorn.) Soon the fire was bright and inviting. The girls sat down beside it and began to eat.  
Not five minutes had passed before both girls were aware of a soft rustle and growling sound behind a large bush on the far side of their camp. Laura quickly picked up her bow and fitted an arrow onto the string. Kayla silently crept over to the bush. Laura drew the string back just as Kayla pushed aside the bush to reveal-  
"Frodo!!! Pippin!!! You stupid little-" Kayla broke off into a string of very un-elflike words.  
Laura lowered her bow, relief showing on her face, as four hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, climbed out of their hiding spot. "What are you doing here?? I almost shot you!!" The four hobbits looked from Laura to Kayla and then inched closer to the armed elf. Kayla was looking murderous.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Continued Laura, "Don't you think Aragorn and Gandalf will notice you missing?? And how in Arda did you find us?"  
"Well," Started Pippin, "When you want to find somebody, there's no better person than a ranger."  
"A ranger..?" Started Kayla, "Oh, don't tell me."  
"You can come out from the trees now, Aragorn. And Gimli, from behind the rock,. And Gandalf blending in nicely with that old trunk. Nice of you all to drop in." Said Laura without looking around. A grunt of surprise came from behind a large rock near the campsite. "Yes, I knew you were there, Gimli. As soon as I saw the hobbits. When I heard that first noise, I was afraid it would be orcs."  
Kayla took several deep breaths before saying, as calmly as she could, "What... The .." She stopped and after a brief pause continued, "What are you doing here??"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Aragorn, brows raised, "We're coming with you."  
"Besides," Continued Gimli, "Legolas would kill us if we let you go off an a suicide mission alone. We'd never live through it! Better to die now than at the hands of an angry elf later."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Some time later, in the darkness of the dungeons, A door opened, admitting a small amount of light and a tall, white robed figure.  
"Enjoying you time here?" Saruman asked with a cruel laugh.  
Legolas was looking at the cold earthen floor. He didn't reply.  
"Thinking about those girls again?" Saruman said, with a hint of cold amusement. When Legolas still didn't answer he continued, "Once those two realize you're captured, they will sink into despair and the ring will be mine!"  
"You obviously don't know them very well." Said Legolas quietly, he looked up then, a cold defiance shining in his beautiful Elvin eyes.  
"Better than you might think." Saruman crossed his arms, looking down at the elf. He was becoming more amused every minute, "Gollum found out much from spying on you and your girls. He almost managed to retrieve the ring from the hobbit. If it weren't for the archer girl, he would have."  
"You'll never get the ring." Retorted Legolas bravely.  
"Do you really think those two would abandon you to torment and death? Oh no, you three are much too close."  
"They will never surrender the ring!! Not even for my life!!" Legolas was on his feet, yelling now, his eyes blazed with a cold fire that chilled even Saruman's stone heart and made his blood run colder than ever it had. Saruman the Wise for a brief instant was frightened.  
When he could finally control his voice again, Saruman let out a hollow laugh. "I would not bet my life on that, Elf." He left the room, white robes flying out behind him, cold sweat dripping down his face.  
Legolas sat back down with a heavy sigh, "Neither would I." He whispered, leaning his head back. His heart was laden with a sorrow he had not felt for long ages.  
Legolas lost count of how many hours passed in the darkness and dankness of the dungeon. Sleep and Wakefulness blended together in a horrible cloud. He could only tell shadow from reality because sometimes, he dreamed that Kayla and Laura were coming to rescue him. They were following his trail and had somehow gotten out of Helm's Deep and through Fangorn. They were on their way. That, Legolas was sure, was a dream. The fellowship would never allow the two elves to come to his aid- it would be a suicide mission- he knew, and they wouldn't be so reckless. Would they? ****************************************************************************  
  
Three nights later, Kayla and Laura were standing on the far edge of a vast plain. They had passed through much of Gondor and all of Rohan. Kayla was sitting on a small hill, staring off into space. Laura was looking and a muddy mess in the ground- The campsite that Legolas had left not long ago.  
"I think the orcs stopped here. Maybe four hours. The tracks are a day and half-two days old at most, and go off in that direction. What do you think, Kayla?" Said Laura. After a moment, she continued, "..Kayla? ..Kayla??? Kayyyla???"  
Kayla looked up, startled, "What?! What?!"  
Laura sighed inwardly, "What do you think about the tracks?"  
"What tracks?" Asked Kayla, staring blankly.  
Laura sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."  
Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf came across the plains then, with six horses. They had gone to borrow some from the Riders.  
"Found anything yet?" asked Gimli, as he climbed rather shakily from his lofty mount.  
"No." Said Laura, glaring over at Kayla.  
"Sorry..." Mumbled Kayla sulkily.  
"I'm hungry." Remarked Pippin randomly.  
"You're always hungry!!" Retorted Gimli.  
"Come on!!" Burst out Kayla impatiently, "We don't have time to waste!! Let's go!!" She picked up her pack and mounted her horse.  
"But I'm Hungr-"  
"Let's just be off." Said Aragorn, also mounting.  
Laura picked up her pack and, after shifting through it for a moment, pulled out an apple, tossing it to Pippin who bit into it hungrily.  
"I think you've earned yourself a loyal follower." Remarked Aragorn with a smile as they started off, Pippin riding behind Laura, still eating.  
An hour later, as they walked along, giving their horses a rest, Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, suddenly stopped, his ears pricked upward and then he started to shift back and forward uncertainly before suddenly breaking free of Gandalf and racing ahead. Moments later, the horse reappeared, coming towards them, leading another horse, a tired black one.  
Kayla cried out and the horses drew nearer. The horse was wearing neither saddle nor bridle and was carrying a bit of cloth in it's teeth- cloth that was definitely Elvin-made. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you will continue to Rohan, Gandalf?" Asked Aragorn quietly, a quarter of an hour later.  
"Yes, I think I must." Said the tired old wizard thoughtfully, "There are a great many more orcs than any of us had predicted. You must continue on, Aragorn. Rescue our companion and complete the mission. It is your destiny."  
Aragorn nodded and everyone mounted their horses. They rode away, leaving Gandalf the Gray alone in the wide plains.  
They journeyed through the day and long into the night. Stopping to camp at the edge of a large forest full of green and growing things, but very few animals were to be found.  
"I'm afraid I don't know any more past this point." Said Aragorn grimly, "Never has a ranger ventured so close to Mordor."  
"Where are we?" Asked Kayla, pulling out her bedroll.  
"Sh. Laura replied, Don't make too much noise. Orcs patrol this forest. This is Ithilien. Once the territory of Men of Gondor, now it is the property of Mordor."  
It was almost midnight and everything was very dark, when Laura awoke to hear scattered muttering and faint footfalls. "SSS... Precious.." Came a whisper from the edge of their camp, making Laura sit up with a jolt. She quickly woke Kayla and the two spread out around the camp. They both heard the footfalls go behind a large tree and then everything was silent. Both elves listened intently for a very long moment. Then Laura smiled and pointed behind the tree. She could hear Gollum's hissing breath. She quickly reached behind the tree and pulled out a small squirming figure. "Gotcha!!" Said Laura triumphantly. Kayla quickly lit a torch.  
"Ach. SSS. Elves." Hissed Gollum, trying to bite at Laura's hand, "Terrible elves with bright eyes!!"  
"Still following us Smeagol?" Continued Laura, Ignoring his comment.  
"You have precious. Give us precious!!" Hissed Gollum, trying to reach for the chain around Laura's neck.  
"Nuh-uh." Said Laura, tucking the chain into her shirt with her free hand. "Gollum." She said, Getting a sudden idea, "You know the way to Mordor. Why don't you take us there?"  
"No, no, Never!!" Shrieked Gollum horrified, "We wont!!"  
Kayla suddenly grabbed Gollum and pinned him to the tree. She pulled out her knife and placed it at the base of Gollum's throat. "You're going to take us to Mordor or by the gods, I'll slice your throat!"  
Laura grabbed Kayla's arm and said quietly, "Stop. He's our only way out of this place so just calm down."  
Kayla sighed, slowly lowered the knife and backed away, taking deep breaths.  
"Now Smeagol." Continued Laura, fixing him with an icy stare, "I know you know the way to Mordor. We are in desperate need to get there. One of our friends has been captured by Saruman."  
Gollum covered his ears and moaned as if Laura had just shrieked into them. "No! Do not take precious to Him! He will take precious and send all those Orcses!!" Wailed Gollum piteously.  
Kayla's fists clenched, but Laura whispered "calm down." Before saying, "We won't let anything happen to you, Gollum, As long as you keep your word and take us to Mordor. You can just take us to where we can fend for ourselves. Nothing beyond the gates."  
"He will still find us!" Wailed Gollum, "Easy to find Orcses East of big water! Gollum, Gollum.. Gollum."  
"Maybe we can give this little bugger up to Saruman if he doesn't do his job. If we ever get out of this place." Kayla muttered.  
"We will help you!" Gollum whined, "Just don't give precious to him.. And don't hurt me..."  
"You have our word. Isn't that right, Kayla?" Said Laura, looking at her friend.  
Kayla paused for a very long moment then nodded before saying, "I better go wake Aragorn and tell him we have company." ****************************************************************************  
  
The fellowship started very early the next morning. Gollum leading the small procession. Kayla and Aragorn were following him, neither saying a word. The rest of the remaining fellowship trailed them at a distance. Laura and Pippin bringing up the rear. At almost midday, Frodo drifted back to the rear to talk to Laura and Pippin.  
"I don't think I've ever seen Kayla this... Angry.." Ventured Frodo after an awkward silence.  
A worried frown briefly passed across Laura's usually calm face. "Neither have I, and that's what worries me."  
At the front of the line, Gollum was muttering incoherently to himself. As hard as Aragorn strained his ears to hear, he could not make out what the demented creature was saying. Aragorn had a very bad feeling about Gollum. Gollum was nothing but trouble, and trouble was the last thing that was needed.  
Gollum looked up towards the sky. The yellow face, the horrible yellow face that burnt his eyes, was rising slowly and steadily in the east. "Nashty elllvesss." he muttered to himself quietly. The elves had caught him, had captured his precious, were forcing him to take them to the land of ash they called Mordor. "We dissspissse Elvesss." he muttered again. Gollum jumped to hear a twig snap behind him. He turned to see Kayla, walking a few behind him. Kayla's hand was on her sword handle and she could hear every word he muttered. She was glaring at him. Gollum gulped and walked a little faster. ****************************************************************************  
  
They traveled for two days in Gollum's unpleasant company. They traveled mainly by night and when they slept, it was in shifts. Kayla, Laura and Aragorn rarely let Gollum out of their sight. Each felt an uneasy apprehension about the strange creature. Gollum was a sneak and definitely had ulterior motives to helping the fellowship, none of them would rest easily until Gollum was far away.  
On the second day of their journey with Gollum, the group finally came to the dark edges of the forest. Laura and Kayla looked around and saw no sunshine but a large black, looming gate and an overcast sky.  
"Mordor.." Said Laura, her voice barely above a whisper, "I wonder why we didn't see Faramir."  
"Or the Haradrim." Said Kayla, her hand on her sword handle..  
Laura yawned suddenly, "I would've like to see those elephants. I wonder if they really look the same as the ones in the zoo back home."  
The fellowship stared at them both.  
"Who is Faramir? And do you mean the Oliphaunts??' Said Sam excitedly, "Remember Bilbo's poem about 'em? Oliphaunts are big, to them, we're but a twig, a twig to pass right by, it's gray head lifted to the sky... I can't remember the last bit."  
"Oliphaunt, the monstrous thing, about which now I choose to sing." Finished Laura, looking at the large wall in front of them. Sam and the other hobbits all turned to stare at her.  
"How are we going to get inside these gates?" Asked Gimli after a moment's silence.  
The answer came almost immediately. Gollum slunk up from the trees and said, "SSSS.. Smeagol findssss a way through. Follow poor Smeagol. SSS. Niccce massterssss."  
Kayla gripped her sword handle again, "If that skunk is up to anything but no-good, I'm an Ent." ****************************************************************************  
  
"Smeagol's found a hole through the gate." Said Frodo. Peering around a small, dying bush at a deep hole in the ground. Peering in, the elves could barely see a beam of dim light at the other end of the passage.  
"We'll have to crawl." said Aragorn, sheathing his sword and also peering into the hole.  
"Ssssmeagol goess first.." Muttered Gollum, "Sssmeagol goess first." And without another word, Gollum crawled through the hole and disappeared into the gloom. After a few minutes Gollum's voice floated back through the darkness, "Come along, Elvesss. Hurry."  
Laura sighed and started crawling through the damp and dark crawlspace. The hole was longer than Laura had anticipated. It took a full five minutes to get all the way through. Laura crawled out of the hole and called back for Kayla to follow when a strong pair of clammy hands clenched around her throat.  
"It's ours!" Gollum hissed in her ear, "It's ours and we wants it!!!" Laura struggled with her murderous assailant but Gollum, though small and thin, was very strong.  
"Help.." Laura gasped, still trying to pry the bony fingers from her throat.  
Everything was starting to go dark when the grip around her throat loosened and Laura heard another familiar voice behind her, "If you move, by the gods, I'll slit your throat." Laura breathed a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. Aragorn was crawling quickly out of the hole, looking worried. Looking behind her, she saw Gollum looking only slightly less murderous but standing like a statue. He looked frightened. Then Laura saw the long elfish blade at his throat. Kayla was holding her sword to Gollum's throat and the look on her face was more terrifying than Laura had ever seen.  
"Laura, are you all right?" Asked Kayla, not taking her cold gaze from Gollum.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry." Said Laura, Climbing to her feet, "He got the jump on me as I was climbing out of the hole."  
Gollum took a deep breath and then grabbed the blade of Kayla's sword. The enchanted elfin blade bit into his flesh and he cried out. Then tried to pull the sword away from the elf's grip.  
Then the shouting started. No one could really tell what the voices were saying, but they knew exactly what was coming.  
"Orcs!" Aragorn hissed, "Quick! Back into the hole!" Laura, Kayla and Aragorn barely had time to crawl back in and tell the others to stay still and silent when footsteps very nearby told the fellowship of the arrival of an Orc patrol.  
"What's this?" Asked one of the orcs, "Some kind of a bug?"  
"Nar.." Said a second, "But still. Hey, you!" They heard Gollum hiss and his pattering footfalls retreat from the voices, "Come here!" Gollum hissed again. "Come with us, I'm warning you, or you'll not live to see another minute!"  
Gollum said something that the fellowship couldn't hear, then the sound of a frantic struggle told them that Gollum had attacked the orcs. A loud, high pitched scream and the sound of retreating footfalls told them all they needed to know.  
They waited five minutes or so before crawling out of the hole. Gollum was lying on the ground, covered in dark red oozing blood. He had been shot with a poisoned arrow and hacked at by Orc swords, his breath was coming in shallow ragged breaths.  
"Smeagol.. Smeagol... " Gollum drew a breath, shuddered then looked straight up at the sky and muttered, "Deagol. Smeagol sorry." Before shuddering once more and then lay still. Gollum, the pitiful twisted creature who had so recently tried to kill them all, was dead. ****************************************************************************  
  
A small, bent figure swaggered into the black, dark throne room. "My Lord," It said in a small quaking voice, "Your spies from Dunland report that a group of eight travelers have entered Mordor. Gollum was with them, my Lord, but."  
The white robed figure stopped staring uninterestedly out of the large stained-glass window and turned to the Orc, "But?" He asked coldly.  
"But.. An Orc guard watch k-killed him, My Lord." Said the cowering Orc, "Th- the creature did attack them, M- my Lord.."  
"And the others?" Asked Saruman, a cold fire blazing in his eyes.  
"No sign of them, My Lord." Answered the Orc.  
Saruman nodded and the Orc slouched out of the room. "Excellent," Said Saruman, glancing out the window once more, "The Elf's rescue party will arrive sooner than I had anticipated." ****************************************************************************  
  
The fellowship traveled deep into Mordor, away from the black gates and Gollum's pitiful corpse, before daring to stop to rest.  
"Laura. Can I speak to you for a few minutes?" Frodo whispered, Laura turned and hesitated before nodding. It was almost midnight and Laura's turn to keep watch, but something in Frodo's eyes told her that it was not a trivial matter that he wanted to talk about. Laura stood and followed the halfling to the edge of their camp.  
"Is something bothering you, Frodo??" Laura asked, sitting next to the halfling.  
Frodo fidgeted nervously, "Well. I wanted to talk to you about the.." Frodo gulped, looked around and then opened his mouth. No sound came out. He tried again. Nothing. Finally, Frodo gulped again and pointed to the chain around Laura's neck.  
"Oh!" Laura suddenly became very nervous, "I see..."  
Frodo nodded and said, "I wanted to tell you that I-" Laura was about to interrupt but Frodo rushed on, "I wanted to tell you that I'm really glad that you have the ring and not me because all the way through this journey, I've felt the ring getting- well, heavier, with every step. And I'm really sorry that it has to be you but I just wanted to tell you that I really admire you and Kayla for all that you've been put through." Frodo took a deep breath and sighed, as if a great weight had just been lifted from him.  
Laura blinked in astonishment, she didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't that. "Thanks, Frodo." She smiled, ruffling the hobbit's already tousled hair, "Now, get some sleep." ****************************************************************************  
  
It took another two days of careful traveling by day and guarding their camp by night to reach Barad-Dur. The days became darker as they approached the center of Mordor, though it was midsummer. Black ash filled the sky and bursts of fire issued from a large dark mass on the distant horizon.  
Then, three days after entering the poisonous realm of Mordor, at last the fellowship reached the dark fortress of Barad-Dur. They reached it at dusk and made a tiny camp, not daring to light even the smallest fire for warmth. The hobbits huddled together, more for comfort than from fear. Huddled together, the fellowship waited.  
Kayla sat, some time later, sharpening her sword, face set in a grim expression.  
Laura glanced around then said quietly, "I can see you're ready for this, Kayla."  
Kayla looked up, but her expression did not change, "I wish we could leave now."  
Laura frowned, thoughtfully, "Chill. We'll leave in the morning."  
"Fine." Said Kayla. She didn't sound angry, only determined, and continued to sharpen her sword. Pippin got up and retrieved a package of Lembas from his bag. Laura smiled at him and Pippin grinned back, going to rest beside her.  
"I'm ready to fight!" said Gimli, swinging his axe experimentally.  
Pippin ducked, "Hey! I'm glad you're excited about this, but watch who you decapitate!"  
Aragorn looked around, "Be wary." He warned quietly, "Orcs patrol the fortress constantly... We do not want to be found before we want to be."  
Gimli sighed and took his seat as well, "If it were that, or Legolas' anger when he finds out we let Kayla and Laura come on this suicide mission, I would take Orcs any day."  
Aragorn nodded as Pippin leaned his head against Laura's shoulder, snoring softly. ****************************************************************************  
  
The day, if you could call the very slight lightening of the cloud covered horizon daybreak, arrived and with it a new sense of resolution. Those who found sleep in the dark night awoke and packed what few things that they had retrieved. They stood, shielded from view by a particularly foul looking bush.  
Laura took a deep breath and said, "Ok, Everyone ready?"  
"Ready." Said Frodo, not sounding it at all. He pulled out his tiny sword, Sting, which glowed faintly blue.  
"I'm right by your side, Mr. Frodo." Replied Sam, trying to sound brave.  
"I'm ready for anything!" Exclaimed Gimli, patting his axe.  
"Let's get this party started!" Said Kayla, with a nod.  
"I'm going to die.." Moaned Pippin. Merry sighed, and Laura patted Pippin on the shoulder giving the hobbit an encouraging smile.  
"Let's hunt some Orc." Said Aragorn with a determined smile. He and the rest of the fellowship quietly stepped out of the bushes to find a massive wrought iron gate.  
"There they are!! Intruders!!!" Shouted one of the Orcs on the wall, in common-speech.  
Arrows immediately began to rain down upon the fellowship. Laura, whose bow was already drawn, dodged every arrow shot at her and returned just as many arrows back, each hitting it's intended target, sending Orcs toppling from the wall. If the arrow alone, did not kill the Orc, the fifty foot drop certainly would.  
Kayla dodged an arrow and threw her chakram beheading three Orcs on the wall. "No sweat." She said, a grim smile on her face.  
The gates slowly swung open and a flood of Orcs came running towards the fellowship. The volley of arrows had ceased, Laura put up her bow and everyone drew their swords (Or in Gimli's case, an axe) and began fighting with the new wave of attackers.  
"Ahahaha!!" Shouted Gimli in triumph, beheading several orcs at once, "Come on you orcs!! Is that all you've got!?"  
Pippin, clearly terrified, was swinging his sword in all directions, eyes tightly shut, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die.." Pippin's blade connected with one of the Orcs, slitting it's throat, it dropped to the ground with a squeal.  
It took almost an hour of exhausting battle, but finally all the Orcs were piled and dead. The fellowship had won, and the only injury was a particularly nasty gash along Sam's left arm.  
"Eww.." Said Kayla, glancing down at her boots, "I got Orc blood on my boots."  
The corner of Laura's mouth twitched and she said, "Gross.. Ok. Let's go get Legolas."  
"I think you're forgetting something." Said a cold voice as the group entered the gate, making Laura and Kayla look around, breath caught in their throats and eyes blazing in cold fury. ****************************************************************************  
  
"You!!' Exclaimed Laura, barely managing to suppress the rage in her voice, "And what would that be, Saruman??" Kayla's fists clenched at the sight of the white wizard.  
Saruman smirked, "That I have Legolas, and you have the ring." Saruman picked up his staff and made a symbol in the air, rather like he was trying to get something off the end of it, and Legolas suddenly appeared at the ground at Saruman's feet, he was bound hand and foot, and blindfolded.  
"Legolas!!!" Shouted both elves at once, before they could restrain themselves.  
Kayla caught Laura's eye and they both nodded. "Saruman!!" Called Kayla, pulling out the fake ring that Gimli had forged, "You want the ring? Let Legolas go and we'll hand it over."  
Saruman considered the elves for a moment, a smirk playing around his cruel mouth, "Fine." He said at last, "If you try anything sneaky, you will watch the elf die."  
"Let him go." Said Kayla, the fake ring clutched tightly in her fist.  
Saruman made another symbol in the air with his staff, and Legolas dropped to the ground, bindings falling away. Laura ran over to the elf and helped him up. Legolas smiled weakly at the two elves. He didn't look surprised to see them for some reason that Laura couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"Here." Said Kayla, throwing the fake ring in Saruman's direction.  
Saruman caught it. The smirk on his face transformed into an evil smile. Saruman laughed. "At Last!! Ultimate power!!" He paused as two dozen orcs suddenly appeared through a door behind him, "My fighting Uruk-hai, kill them- all of them."  
"Oh boy.." Said Kayla under her breath, Looking towards Laura, "Start running??"  
"I think that would be wise.." Said Laura quietly, the fellowship turned around and ran, the orcs in close pursuit.  
"You won't get far, Elves!" Shouted Saruman, putting on the ring, "Hah- What!?!?! The ring doesn't work!!!" Shouted Saruman, thunderstruck.  
"Run For Your Lives!!!!!" Shouted Kayla.  
Looking back over her shoulder, Laura saw Saruman gazing at the ring, "One ring to... Fool Them All??!?! What?!?!"  
"Uh-oh..." Panted Gimli, running as fast as he could, "I'm not the elf!!"  
"Just go!!!" Replied Laura, not stopping.  
"Argh!! Stop them at once!" Screamed Saruman.  
Aragorn, Laura and Kayla turned and fought. The hobbits, Gimli and Legolas behind them, weapons ready. A long battle ensued and, once again, all the Uruk-Hai were slain.  
"I don't think I can fight another army." Said Laura, clasping a stitch in her side.  
"Me too. Gimli? You ok??" Replied Kayla.  
"I'm... Fine.." Panted Gimli, Putting a piece of cloth over a cut on his shoulder.  
A strangled sound came from the point where Saruman was standing. The fellowship turned to see the wizard staring at them disbelievingly.  
"Looks like the white wizard's run out of Orcs!" Said Pippin triumphantly.  
A look of utter hatred passed across Saruman's face. "Prepare to die!!! That ring will be mine!!!!" Saruman raised his staff and at once, the fellowship and Saruman were engulfed in a stream of gray light. When the light faded, everyone was standing on a jagged cliff. They could feel the heat rising from the depths below and the fellowship knew they were standing on the summit of Mount Doom.  
A sudden shout drew everyone's direction to Saruman. With one arm, Saruman was twisting Laura's arm behind her back and with the other, holding a long jagged dagger to her throat. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Laura!!" Shouted Kayla, raising her chakram.  
"I wouldn't, elf." Sneered Saruman, Bring the blade closer to Laura's throat. Laura closed her eyes and held her breath. "Now, give me the ring." Continued Saruman.  
"You want the ring, Saruman? You'll have to kill me first!!" Replied Kayla defiantly, she threw the chakram, which hit Saruman's dagger hand, drawing blood. Saruman quickly dropped the dagger but twisted Laura's other arm tighter. Laura, struggle as she did, still could not escape.  
"Ah!!" Saruman yelled, "You little." Saruman muttered something under his breath in Quenya and the wound suddenly healed.  
Kayla's eyes widened, "What the-"  
But before Kayla could say another word, Saruman yelled something in Quenya and Kayla was lifted off the ground and smashed into the rock face behind her. Laura screamed and the hobbits rushed to Kayla's side.  
"Now, Ah, the ring." Said Saruman, suddenly noticing the chain around Laura's neck. He grabbed it and tore the chain away, triumphantly holding up the ring. "And now that I have this." He pushed Laura's still struggling form towards the volcano, hand still twisting her arm.  
Pippin and Merry, meanwhile, were trying to revive Kayla, who had been knocked unconscious but suffered no serious injury.  
"Kayla? Kayla! Wake up!!!" Said Pippin, shaking her.  
"I got an idea!!!" Exclaimed Merry, "Kayla!! You're missing breakfast!!!!!!"  
".Is it working??" Asked Pippin nervously. "KAYLA!!!" He shouted into Kayla's ear and she sat up quickly.  
"Ow!! Pippin!! Go away! I'm fine." Mumbled Kayla, climbing to her feet.  
Laura's foot had reached the edge of the deep chasm and she looked down to see red rolling magma below. Her head started to spin and-  
"Saruman!!!" The voice was Legolas'. As if in a trance, the elf had seen everything that had happened and suddenly came out of it, as if waking from a horrible nightmare to realize he was never asleep to begin with. "Saruman!! Stop! Leave her alone. If you want to fight, fight with me!"  
The pressure on Laura's arm stopped and she could sense Saruman turning to face Legolas. "How very noble." Sneered Saruman, "Trying to save your elf-friend's life, only to die in trying? Don't be stupid."  
Legolas stood his ground and met the wizards gaze evenly. Laura took a deep breath and rolled away from the edge of the chasm and away from Saruman.  
"Fine. Have it your way." Saruman was smirking now.  
Legolas nodded. " Ta nais lyaa ambarta. {it is your fate.}" He replied, "You will use no magic, wizard."  
"I promise not to use any magic." Said Saruman impatiently, "But. Let me ask you this. How will you win against yourself?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly looked exactly like the elf before him, "Now I have your strength, your speed, and my magic."  
"Legolas!!" Shouted Aragorn. When Legolas turned his head, Aragorn tossed the elf his sword, which he caught and spun in a wide arc. Saruman attached the chain and ring quickly around his own neck.  
The battle began. Legolas and Saruman matching each other blow for blow. Until Saruman began using his magic. Saruman chanted in Quenya and suddenly there were two of them, both attacking Legolas. Legolas spun his sword in a wide arc and caught the real Saruman a blow on the elbow as Saruman's sword placed a long cut along Legolas' leg. Saruman quickly regained his composure and grabbed Legolas, lifting the elf by the neck.  
"I told you that you couldn't win, elf." Sneered Saruman menacingly.  
"Let him go!!" Shouted Laura trying to run to Legolas' aid. Aragorn caught Kayla and held her back as she too tried to run to the elf. The hobbits were holding back Laura, Merry and Pippin were wrapped around Laura's legs, while Sam and Frodo held onto Merry and Pippin and got firm footholds in the rocks.  
Legolas smiled and grabbed the ring, ripping the chain off Saruman's neck.  
"Give it here!!" Cried Saruman, dropping Legolas and reaching for his staff.  
Legolas quickly ran to the edge of the crevice. He looked down into the lava pit and then threw the ring in. As if in slow motion, the ring went up into the air and slowly fell back down into the depths of Mount Doom.  
"No!!!" Screamed Saruman, tackling Legolas, With a look of shock both the elf and wizard tumbled over the edge of the cliff. ****************************************************************************  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" Both Kayla and Laura suddenly broke free of their restraints, running to the edge of the crevice. Looking down, they could see only darkness.  
"Wait!" Shouted Gimli after them, "It's dangerous!!"  
"Ms. Kayla! Ms. Laura!" Screamed Sam, "Don't go near the edge, You'll fall!!"  
Kayla was paying no attention to anything but gazing into the deep crevice below, willing it- by some magic- to produce her elfin-friend. "Legolas!!" She sobbed, leaning closer to the edge.  
"This can't be happening..." Whispered Laura, desperately scanning each ledge for a sign of Legolas. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder and turned her face to see Pippin, looking at her sorrowfully.  
Gimli was standing beside Pippin, pulling Kayla back from the ledge. "He's gone." Said Gimli quietly, "He's gone."  
Laura and Kayla silently let the hobbit and dwarf lead them back to the rest of the group. Pippin and Frodo, faces streaming, both hugged Laura around the knees and Aragorn said something in a hushed voice to Kayla while Gimli patted her hand reassuringly. With heavy hearts, the fellowship turned to walk down the path away from Mount Doom.  
Laura, starting down the path after Pippin, thought she heard crumbling rock near the crevice but did not turn back. A silent tear streamed down her face and she looked down, trying to keep all her thoughts on the rock path beneath her feet. Now she knew why it was that some elves died of broken hearts..  
Gimli, who was the last to go down the path was suddenly awakened from his thoughts by a long slender hand tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly. "IT'S LEGOLAS' GHOST!!" He yelled.  
Kayla and Laura both turned around in astonishment. "LEGOLAS!!!" They ran over to him, both hugging him tightly, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
"I'm all right!" Said Legolas, "Really."  
"I can't believe it!!" Cried Laura, "Don't you ever, Ever, do that again!!!"  
Kayla slapped him on the shoulder, a cheerful smile returned to her face once more. "Yeah, you scared us half to death!!"  
Legolas laughed, "Sorry."  
"Yeah!" Agreed Gimli, then regaining his composure, he said, "I mean.. I wasn't worried, though. Um. Yeah."  
"Are you sure??" Asked Pippin critically, "Because it sure looked like it to me, Gimli. You looked really worri-"  
Gimli tackled the hobbit before he got a chance to finish the sentence. "Shut Up!!" Said The dwarf hotly.  
"Oh, I'm so happy your ok." Said Kayla, hugging Legolas again.  
"Me too," Said Legolas, "Now let's get out of here."  
Together, the fellowship headed down the mountain, laughing and joking as if the last weeks had not happened at all. Legolas, walking in between Laura and Kayla, felt happier than he had ever been.  
But the surprises of the day were not quite finished. At the foot of the Mountain stood Gandalf, looking tired but extremely pleased.  
"Well done!!" Said Gandalf as the elves came into site. "Well done indeed!! In fact, you've both done better than I thought you would. I must admit, I had some doubts as to whether you two were actually the right ones, but- Ah well, what's done is done. And I'm quite pleased."  
"What the heck are you talking about???" Burst out Kayla.  
Gandalf stared at her and she fell silent, a blush creeping up around her cheeks. "I mean, dear girl, that you have completed your mission, saved Middle Earth, and now it is time to go home."  
"What!!?" Exclaimed Laura, "No! We can't go home! Not now!!!"  
Legolas looked quite confused, "You know where they live, Gandalf?"  
  
"Of course, Legolas! It was I that brought them here!" Said Gandalf. "Now, It's time for you both to leave. You can waste no more time."  
Both girls nodded solemnly.  
"Goodbye, Legolas.." Said Kayla quietly, Kissing him gently on the cheek, "I'll miss you so much. Amin mella lle."  
"Legolas.." Said Laura nervously, she hesitated, cleared her throat nervously then said, voice barely a whisper, "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Amaelamin..." {My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my beloved}. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and both girls turned to Gandalf.  
Gandalf lifted his staff and immediately the girls were engulfed in a blinding light.  
"Wait!" Called Legolas suddenly, "Laura! Kayla!!!" but it was too late. The light vanished and the elves were gone. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me?? Ladies??" Laura and Kayla looked up, startled to see a young man with straw colored hair and too many freckles looking nervously at them, "Did you want to buy something? You'd better hurry, or you'll miss your movie."  
Kayla quickly shook her head and grabbed Laura's arm, pulling her friend into the dark theater. "What the hell just happened??!" She hissed.  
"I don't know! I suppose Gandalf brought us right back to where we came from.. I suppose time didn't pass..." Replied Laura, sounding shaken.  
"Do you still have your ears??" Asked Kayla, feeling for her own.  
"Yeah," Said Laura feeling her own, "Well, that proves it!" she said.  
"Proves what?" Asked Kayla, pulling on her own pointed ear.  
"That it was all real. We met the real Legolas!!" Said Laura, as the beginning credits rolled across the screen. "Imagine what a story that would make!!"  
  
~*Author's Final Note*~  
I can hardly believe that this story has finally drawn to a close.  
This story has been more than a year in the making, a year of brain-  
wracking ideas and midnight phone conversations about plot problems. a  
whole year of writer's block and unbelievably hard work. I can still  
remember our original decision to write our own version of Lord Of The  
Rings, a spur of the moment idea that ended up being such a major  
undertaking. And I would not trade it for anything. Remembering all the times that I worked on this story, it has been one of the best experiences  
of my life. I got to know my co-author (LYLAS, Kayla!!) so much better because of this story and it made us both realize how well we work together  
as a team. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed  
writing it. I would like to thank Lindsey for all the proof readings on this story ( ^-^ ), Tamara and Laura C. for sitting through my page long plot ideas, and especially Kayla for working with me- without you, Nef, I'd  
never had made this story happen. LYLAS to all!!!  
~Laura C. McCrumb 3 


End file.
